Love And Potions Dont Mix
by Tanny Apple
Summary: what happens when James gives Lily a love potion? Does she fall for the right person? and when the potion wears off what will she do? JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Preface-_

James Potter had been infatuated with Lily Evans since the first time he laid eyes on her.

Since that moment he had proceeded to be her personal stalker, delighting in any small task that would make his loved one smile. However Lily found his obsession rather irritating. Let me rephrase that VERY irritating.

Lily put up with Potter and his immature ways for five years of Hogwarts; his persistent ventures to ask her out, the avid staring and the endless amount of pranks that he and his fellow marauders would rejoice in, as well as his persistent hexing of Slytherins.

However by sixth year James had started to grow on Lily, who had always had a slight soft spot for him no matter how irritating he was. Now as sixth year progressed they started to become close friends hanging out every day for almost all their free periods.

Their two groups of friends had always been close but lily found herself paying closer attention to James, whereas before she would avoid his company as much as possible.

But even as they got close and her feelings towards him changed ever so slightly from day to day, she was still waiting for the day he would ruin it all, and push her too far, pull one of his pranks or do something as equally stupid and mess everything up like he and his friends so often did.

This day arrived all too soon.

_Chapter one – _

James POV

My heart sunk at the words that lily spat out at me "you're the most infuriating person I have ever met James Potter and I wish never to have the misfortune of speaking to you ever again." She scrambled up the stairs to the girls doors in fury, not before throwing a book very accurately at my head.

She looked at me in utter astonishment when I had told her that I had no idea how her diary had ended up in my bag . Almost as much astonishment that had been on my face when I had pulled the diary out of my bag, I had never seen it before, but from the cackling of my so called friends I had a good guess who had seen it before. When I told lily about this fact however her face went an even deeper shade of red, almost matching her silky long hair.

"How dare you try and shift the blame, this is so typically you!" she screamed.

"But I had no idea about Sirius, Remus and Peter taking your diary, and how they got it in my bag, I swear" I pleaded with her to believe me.

"I can't believe that I ever thought that you would change, more fool on me" she remarked her face full of an emotion that I could not recognise- almost regret but I couldn't be sure. After one last plea of innocence on my part, she ran screaming from the room grabbing an old book on her way and propelling it towards my head – the book only narrowly missed due to my quick reflexes.

The words ringed in my ears hours later as I lay in bed. It's not like it wasn't the first time she had said that to me, but it was the first time her eyes had burned at me and her voice had been so strong and defiant – she really meant it this time. My chances were over.

I knew I had finally blown it, of all the things I had done she had had enough and couldn't take anymore. I can't believe that the marauders had done that to me, just when she had started to be friends with me, we had been getting on so well, even if she was still refusing my offers of a date, she now refrained from calling me an obnoxious prat in her declines. But now it's over she will never talk to me again, it's not that I blame the marauders – much, it is what we do (I mean we're practically famous for our pranks) and they do feel guilty if the six bottles of fire whiskey Sirius snuck out to get me after I resigned in a state of depression to my room were any indication.

After the events of me nearly being decapitated by the women I love most in the world, the only way to solve my problems was to drink lots of fire whiskey, which was the solution that was offered by the marauders, namely Sirius. Remus was reluctant as it being a school night and having McGonagall first in the morning. However after I politely reminded him that he had made the love of my life try to decapitate me and if he ever wanted me to forgive him and refrain from hexing him into oblivion, to "shut up and neck the bottle" which scared by the darkness in my eyes he then so kindly obliged to do.

Lily's POV

My skin burned in anger as I ran up the stairs, I didn't look back, but was glad of the shock on potters face when I through the book at his head.

How dare he take my diary. Its private! For my eyes and my eyes only – with of course the exception of Phoebe as best friends reserve the right to read each other's personal thoughts. Not that she needed my diary to know what was going on in my head, we had been best friends since first year and we could read each others like books.

I ran screaming into my room jumping onto my bed and muffling my screams and tears in the pillow. Tears. Why was I crying? Its Potter, only Potter he's not worth any tears, he's undeserving of the satisfaction.

Yet I can't help it. No matter how hard I try they won't stop flowing.

As I lay in a heap on my bed phoebe came and sat next to me wrapping her arms lightly around me, soothing my hair. I sat up in her arms as she looked me in the eyes, like she was searching my mind. I looked away still ashamed at my reaction. I had let potter get the better off me.

"Why do I care? Its Potter why do I care so much what he did? He does this sort of thing all the time!" I sobbed into Phoebes shoulder.

"It's simple, you care what he does, because you care about him" she said slowly, smiling sympathetically at me "you've never reacted like this before because you never really cared for him as anything more than a friend but ... now you've been spending more time together, he's grown on you and you like him as more than a friend that's why his actions upset you so much" Phoebe concluded.

I sat dumbfounded at Phoebes speech. I stared at her in astonishment. Where had that come from. I mean sure I had been spending a bit more time than usual with James, but that didn't mean that I liked him as more than a friend. Did it?

I shook this notion out of my head. I hated Potter, and that's what I told Phoebe, who simply smiled and wiped the last tear that was rolling down my cheek away with her jumper sleeve.

"Look, I've been your best friend since first year, were now in sixth, there's no point lying to me I know you to well." When I didn't respond she carried on "Lily deep down you know what I'm saying is true even if you don't want to admit it."

This revelation of truth brought on a new wave of tears as I dived under the covers of my bed. Phoebe was right deep down I knew that I had become fond of James, maybe even more than that, but I didn't want to admit it, he had always been the intolerable boy who was obsessed with me.

As the tears subsided I sat up and stared at Phoebe, longing for some comforting words, "what am I going to do? After what I said he must hate me now. Why did I have to overreact so much? Why am I so stupid?" I rambled.

I was startled as Phoebe burst out laughing, "Lily since when has James ever been mad at you, he couldn't even if he tried, he loves you too much" I smiled at her last words "look by tomorrow everything will be back to normal and he will be asking you out once more, but this time you will say yes!" she said forcefully.

"Yes I will" I said in a more determined voice. Phoebes words had given me hope, I tried to squash the doubts in the back of my mind that it wouldn't be as easy as what Phoebe had said but, it caused to much pain to think that he wouldn't forgive me. So I chose to hope, and spent the rest of the night wondering about James, the way his hair never laid straight and the smile that always crossed his face whenever I saw him and most importantly how he would react when I said yes to a date with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Diclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise however Phoebe and Jemma are mine :D_

_A/N: first fanfic hope you like, and i know its not really getting into the story yet as its setting the scene but it will soon i promise, ive wrote up till chapter 10 so hopefully if people like it i will be able to update quite quickly xx_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter two – _

James POV

Errr... I'm never drinking fire whiskey again.

After McGonagall was finally done shouting at us for being drunk and missing all our morning classes she then set us to work cleaning the mess we had made in the room of requirement, muggle style. My head was pounding as me and the rest of the marauders scrapped the wet paper off the ceiling and re-stuffed all the pillows and couches.

After four hours of cleaning and a simple dismissal from McGonagall we slumped up the stairs to bed, where we stayed until the next morning to hung over to talk or move. Instead it gave me time to wallow in self pity and depression at my dismal life where the only one I truly love can't stand to be around me.

Lily POV

I waited in the morning for James to come down to the common room but by nine he still hadn't shown up, afraid of being late for lesson with McGonagall, I left the common room rushing towards transfiguration. It was a class that I shared with James – in fact I was in every class with James. I hoped he would be in class waiting, but when I got there I was disappointed his and all his friends seats were empty.

I walked to my seat behind Phoebe and Jemma who were in an in depth conversation about who was cuter Jack from Hufflepuff or Laurence from Ravenclaw. They turned around to greet me before McGonagall strode in demanding silence as she began class.

I paid little attention to her lecture as I wondered where the Marauders were, and more importantly were James was. I didn't see any of the Marauders for the rest of the day, but by lunch rumours about the lads in question had started to circulate.

As I wondered into the great hall for lunch with Phoebe and Jemma my closest friends and mate's, we walked into a sea of whispers surrounding the infamous Marauders. We sat in our usual spot on the Gryffindor table, and joined the conversation.

By the end of lunch I was in a state shock, I had been fully informed of why the Marauders hadn't been in any lessons all day, and I couldn't help feeling slightly to blame. Their drunken antics had shocked me , apparently they had trashed the room of requirement and drank six bottles of fire whiskey, normally only two bottles were required between four to get drunk, so the fact that they had had six made my stomach churn at the mere thought of consuming that much alcohol.

I wanted to go and find them but I couldn't find the courage to go see them. If my words had managed to lead James to consume that much alcohol I was sure it meant that I had hurt him badly and he wouldn't want to see me. Some Gryffindor I am, too scared to go apologise and tell him my true feelings.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I hoped to catch a glimpse of James but no such site occurred. I went to bed earlier then necessary. Things hadn't gone back to normal as Phoebe and me thought it would, instead I was lay in bed wondering what was going on in James head and if he was alright.

* * *

A/N: thanks to lily orange and Alita Black for your reviews :D

please review if you read the story as i really want to know what people think and how i can improve :) this is my first fanfic and i know theres always room for improvement :)

thanks for reading :D love tanny apple xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three – _

Lily POV

I tried to stay away from James as much as possible I knew he must hate me now, but it was hard to ignore his alluring eyes, he seemed unreal not his normal self.

He had not spoken to me since the diary event, as soon as I had got to my room after the argument I started to feel guilty about my verbal attack on him. I knew I had over reacted.

But I hoped like every other time I had shouted at him that he would eventually start talking to me again. But as the days wore on I realised that this was unlikely.

I would often stare across the classroom at him, unaware what I was doing until his eyes would meet mine and I would look away ashamed once again of my hurtful rant. Hoping to catch his eyes but whenever I did it made me sadder than ever. His eyes were dull left of the spark that made me love him. When this happened the pain was extreme, him not talking to me seemed minute, when compared to the dullness and pain I saw in his eyes. He acted the same but his heart never seemed in it and the joy seemed lost from his usual antics.

I longed to run over to him and hug him... but I had rejected him so many times. It wasn't till the spark was gone from him that I realised that that was what I loved about him.

Oh my god... love him, yes I love him, James potter, I love him and I have done for a long time.

Not that it matters he hates me now and I've lost him forever.

James POV

Weeks passed in a state of gloom. I didn't dare talk to Lily and she avoided me like the plague, even in classes we shared (which is every single class) she would sit purposefully as far away from me as possible. I was a shell no longer a person of any emotion, I would put on a front an act in which I would try to appear normal, but inside I was dying.

I would often spy Lily looking at me, whether in confusion or concern I wasn't sure as it hurt too much to look at her. It reminded me of the perfection that was her, which I had lost and would never find. Whenever I heard her laugh or saw her red hair it was as if I was being stabbed once again in the heart. My emotions were all sad yet ever-growing of acceptance that she dissevered better than me and she should have that. Though there was always the thought that we were made for each other and she would never be as happy with anyone as she would be with me. I tried to stay as normal as possible but I could tell that no one was buying my performance; my lack of enthusiasm for anything had them all worried.

After three weeks of self torture the marauders had finally had enough. As I was lying in bed, deep in thought, they finally let rip.

"You need to stop doing this Prongs!" Sirius yelled at me "Lily will forgive you in time, but moping around like this is no good for anyone, I mean we haven't done a master prank in 3 weeks, we need you back to normal"

I looked at them with great distaste, I shocked even myself "I am not mopping around" I argued in defiance.

Remus came and sat on the end of my bed " Come on Prongs, you know you're not with us maybe in person but not spirit, we just miss you is all, and this is no good for you, we will find a way to get Lily to forgive you."

I knew I was acting like a toddler but I couldn't help it, "you promise? I know it's stupid but I don't think I cope with her not speaking to me, its torture"

"But your torturing yourself by doing this Prongs" Remus soothed "look we knew you wouldn't stop sulking without us having a solid plan to help you get Lily to not only forgive you, but to realise she loves you to."

My face automatically brightened at the prospect of lily loving me back, but doubts started to creep in, " and how do you plan on doing this" I asked intrigued. The marauders smiled as they saw a glimmer of the old James the happy Lily stalking James that they so desperately wanted back.

"Well" chimed in Sirius "we have found this potion" he winked at me batting the long eyelashes that had made many a girl swoon "a love potion" he burst into a reminition of love shack, screeching at the top of his voice I couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

After we had managed to convince Sirius to stop singing love shack, Remus explained their plan, it was pretty simple, a minor love potion which would make lily fall in love with me, only temporarily but enough time to make her realise that she does truly love me for real and give us a go.

I was shocked at first but I saw the greatness of the plan, all I needed was one chance and she would realise that we were made for each other and I was determined that I wouldn't mess it up this time.

After the plan got under way I slowly started returning to normally I smiled and got more involved once more in the marauder way of life – pranking. As hope of the plan working grew and the potion grew closer to completion I became myself again able to fully participate in my forgotten life, it felt good to laugh again.

Lily's POV

As weeks passed on, my friends started to get worried. "Lily why are you doing this to yourself, your not helping the situation" Phoebe said unexpectedly as the three of us were sat in our dorm room.

"I'm not doing anything" I replied agitated, I appreciated their concern, but at the same time I didn't deserve it.

"Exactly!" Jemma shouted in an exasperated voice "Lily you're not the same, sure you go to class and hang around with us as usual, but... you're not fully there, you're not fully with us your heads somewhere else."

"That's not.." I started to defend myself, but still knowing that what she had said was true, however I was interrupted by Phoebe.

"Look Lily you have to forget about James Potter, he seems to be getting over the incident and now you need to do the same" there was truth in her words I had slowly seen him recovering, his eyes shining once more, but this fact stung me. Yes he was returning to normal but he still was still not talking to me.

When I didn't reply Jemma shouted once more "you need to get over it lily, sure you had a little crush, it was obvious you would eventually fancy him at some point due to his attitude towards you but that's changed not you have to move on" she said the last part in a more soothing tone.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as in a hushed voice I whispered " you don't understand, I don't just like him, I love him" the room fell silent as the words sunk in to my friends the tears started to flow faster down my face as my thoughts that I had been trying to conceal came pouring out.

"But it's obvious to all that his regard for me is no more, he no longer speaks to me, and avoids me at all costs. Not that I don't deserve it, this is my well earned punishment for all the times I cruelly rejected him I broke his heart and his spirit and in the process broke my own" I blubbered, my words running into each other as they were spoke at such pace.

In an instant I had two pairs of arms wrapped round me soothing me as I lay sobbing in my bed rocking myself back and forth.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea" the words were whispered in my eye as Jemma stroked my hair "and potter will eventually come round he loves you too much not to, you can see it in his eyes, he loves you too Lily hold on to that."

I feel asleep in their arms, and the next day I felt better, having revealed my true feelings made me feel lighter in a way even though the pain was still there it was more bearable knowing that my friends now understood and were there for me.

* * *

hope you like it please review :D

love tanny apple xxx


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: this is the next chapeter, it finally gets into the love potion :D hope you like it xx_

_Chapter four- _

Sirius POV

After weeks of waiting the potion was finally ready and our plan was ready to take place. James insisted spending the two hours leading up to planned time for our plan to take place discussing what he considered the tricky parts of the plan. By this he meant actually getting Lily to refrain from hexing him long enough for the potion to take effect.

I had never seen James so nervous in my all my life. He had prepared himself for the worst, that she would hex him; however this would be tolerable to him because at least it meant she had emotion towards him. However if she were to ignore him this would symbolise that there was never any hope with or without love potion as he would mean nothing to her neither enemy or lover.

I could see him still trying to mask the pain, not talking to Lily hurt him, he couldn't stand not knowing what was going on in her head.

We walked down to the common room where our secret map had confirmed the girls would be, concealed in my robes was the love potion, destined for lily which we had spent the last three weeks brewing.

Its luscious aroma and liquid purple colour made you swoon from just being within metres of it when open to the air.

Remus had ensured we placed the potion in a concealed bottle as soon as it was brewed, and with him being the most knowledgeable of us all we followed his instructions. It was the only instruction related to the potion he deemed to give us apart from telling us where in the library we could find said potion.

Due to his status as a prefect he felt obliged not to get initialled breaking several school rules. Not that he would normally mind if it were for the greater good – which in this case it was. But he was already under scrutiny for being a marauder, so he didn't want to give the head prefects too much ammunition against him, which could lead to him being de-badged as a prefect.

The plan was simple we were going to go over and sit with the girls around the fire, where James would distract Lily with numerous apologies, while this scene was unfolding it was my job, as best friend, to pour the potion into her drink.

James had insured me and peter that every night around seven Lily would have a pumpkin juice by the fire, and due to the amount of stalking he did of her we had no reason to doubt his intelligence on the matter.

Lily POV

Me, Phoebe, and Jemma sat by the fire, drinking pumpkin juice as was custom on a week night, they tried to keep me entertained talking about homework assignments on topics which I had an eager interest in such as aurors and healers.

We were in a debate about mystical creatures when out of nowhere suddenly sat opposite me was James Potter.

I was in such a state of shock that I just sat there gawping at him, my mouth hanging open. After a nudge from Phoebe I regained my control over my body and smiled at him. To my surprise when I focused on him I realised he wasn't even looking at me, but instead staring into the fire.

Before I had chance to apologies, he started talking "look lily I know you must hate me right now and I don't blame you, I mean I really didn't take your diary..." I tried to interrupt but James carried on "but after all the pranks I have done in the past I understand why you didn't believe me any way i just wanted to say sorry for being such a prat and that I hope you forgive me eventually."

He finally looked up and smiled at me "you seem shocked why don't you have a bit to drink" he said handing me my glass of pumpkin juice and I eagerly swallowed a massive gulp of it "I know you may still hate me" he continued "but I hope that you will forgive me in the end".

As he finished the last words I was about to throw myself across at him and engulf him in a hug, when I suddenly felt this presence beside me and my pulse started to accelerate. A unfamiliar and strange yet not unpleasant sensation came over my body as I turned to my left and faced Sirius Black.

I could feel myself being pulled towards him. I could see everyone round the fire looking at me in astonishment but I didn't pay attention to them I only had eyes for Sirius, gorgeous and sexy Sirius, my true desire.

James POV

He looked at me in shock as lily suddenly started to advance towards him, his eyes were wide with fear.

I didn't know what to do everything was going so well I got her to drink the potion when I got the signal from Sirius that he had got it unnoticed into her drink. She should be advancing towards me.

Me!

So why in God's name is she walking after Sirius with that lovesick expression on her face? She had been leaning towards me and then suddenly she was gone, leaning towards Sirius like she was going to to kiss him.

Anger ripped through me as I propelled myself into Sirius's side knocking him over. I started to yell at him "what do you think you're doing she was going to kiss you! And you stood there frozen."

By this point Lily was shouting at me "get off him at once James Potter" then suddenly she was pulling me off Sirius and knelling by his side, as I stood mortified watching.

"OMG are you hurt Sirius? Don't worry it's alright" she cooed in a lovesick way.

Lovesick way, as soon as I had heard the words in my head I screamed. Everyone turned round to look at me. Once more I dived on to Sirius "you idiot! You made her fall in love with you! I'm going to kill you! What did you do to the potion to make her love you instead of me? How can you do this to me?" Sirius lay motionless letting James shake him.

"I don't know I didn't do anything, I swear I don't know why it happened" Sirius babbled at me.

At this moment Remus walked into the room and witnessing the way I was attacking Sirius jumped in and pulled me off him.

"What's is going on?" he asked confused looking around for someone sane to answer his question "and why is Lily sat in a ball on the floor crying?" at this I turned to see Lily lying in a heap on the floor cradling her wet knees. I hadn't noticed her crying, I had been too busy attacking Sirius.

When Remus said her name however, she looked up to glare at us "what's going on is that Potter is attacking MY Sirius for no reason! And Sirius can't even defend himself as Potter never gave him chance" she squealed.

Remus turned to face me, "why is Lily acting as if she's in love with Sirius?" he asked impatiently "who gave her the love potion?"

Suddenly everything clicked, Lily was in love with Sirius because he had been the one to pour the potion in her drink. My face drained of all its colour till I was ghostly white, as I slumped onto the floor. Seeing my inability to talk and not quite as quick to realise what was going on Sirius answered Remus.

"I put the potion in her drink" he answered

Remus went red with anger "didn't you read the instructions you you ...nim wits, the person who pours the potion is the one she falls in love with!" he practically shrieked.

The common room fell silent.

"Holy Hagrid" was the words from Sirius which broke the silence and sent the room into a frenzy of voices.

* * *

A/N: please reviw, i have quite a few people read the story but not many reviews :(

but thanks again to those of you who have reviewed im really greatful and they made me smile, and thanks to Alita Black for the comment about Lily, i tried to make her in denial but not too stubon about it lol im glad you liked it, also special thanks to lizzie orange, love you loads thanks for all the support :D

Tanny Apple xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: its been a while since ive updated, sorry about that but ive been busy and trying to finish the story which is proving harder then expected due to hat stupid thing called writers block, anyway this is the next chaper hope you like it please review :D_**

**_Disclaimer: yeah i dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books blablabla you get the picture _**

* * *

_Chapter five- _

Lily's POV

Everything blurred around me as I sat cradling myself on the floor. Phoebe stood protectively in front of me as Jemma craddeled me in her arms.

My head spun as everyone was shouting. I could hear the conversation but couldn't decipher the meaning due to my pounding head and churning stomach.

"What are you on about love potion?" I heard Phoebe demand.

"Look it was not meant to be like this ok, it was suppose to be James she was suppose to love James" I heard Sirius scrambling for words, I could her a faint moaning sound in the background so faint it was hard to notice it "look at him do you really think we meant to it turn out like this?" Sirius pleaded everyone could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Do you think it matters? You imbecile lily is still under the influence of a love potion no matter who it was she was suppose to be in love with" Phoebe shouted.

This confused me, I loved Sirius, I knew that but I didn't know what she meant by love potion. I tried to ask Jemma what all the shouting was about and what we're they on about love potions, but she just shushed me "don't worry lily, it doesn't matter everything's ok" she patted my hair and I fell asleep to the sound of angry shouting.

Phoebe's POV

Anger boiled through me as I started to comprehend what the Marauders were saying. They had used a potion on Lily. On my best friend Lily.

In a blur of rage I flicked out my wand and with a quick swish "silens etiam" the marauders were hanging frozen upside down.

I advanced toward them, eyes blazing. "Now you listen to me boys" I hissed scornfully "if you ever try to use a potion or even think of using a potion on Lily again I will personally cause you as much physical and mental pain as humanly possible, got it?"

With this said the anger started to drain out of my face, and I let the boys fall to the ground.

I watched as the marauders slowly manuovered themselves out of the pile on the floor and into a standing position. The anger was now gone from my face as I watched the comic scene unfold.

"Are you alright Phe?" Sirius asked cautiously "because a minute ago you were threatening us and now... well now your smiling at us like a maniac."

With this I burst into laughter as the irony of the situation finally set in. James giving Lily a love potion she didn't even need. It cracked me up.

Jemma and the marauders were looking at me in astonishment , I managed to weez out "love potion Lily, James haaaa!" as Jemma too realised the situation she joined in with my hysterical laughter, to the shock of the marauders.

"May I ask what's so funny ladies?" Sirius said in his charming voice.

"You may but it don't mean were gonna tell you" squeaked Jemma who was still craddeling a sleeping Lily. The potion had really knocked her out.

We started to calm down, but a simple glance at James's glum face had us in stitches again. His face turned red as he started to get angry "fine just laugh at my misery, very nice friends you are, the girl I love is now in love with my best friend and all you can do is bleeding laugh" he practically screamed.

"Ye and who's faults that?" I asked, staring at James.

"Ye I mean Lily was..." at this point I dived onto Jemma shoving my hands over her mouth. She realised her mistake immediately and glanced at me with apologetic eyes. I released her and she went back to Lily who had fallen over when Jemma had stopped propping her up.

"Why did you dive on her? Lily was what?" James asked his brow squished together in confusion.

After a minute of complete silence, he gave up on getting an answer and walked glumly out of the room with one last glance at an unconscious Lily.

I almost felt sorry for him, the stupid jerk. It was his fault we were in this situation anyway.

The rest of the marauders turned to follow James but I quickly turned to block their way "and where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"To bed" replied peter "I'm tiered" he whined.

I rolled my eyes at him. "fine you can go and so can Sirius but Remus your staying"

He looked up at me in utter mortification "why me?" he stammered.

I shrugged "firstly because you're the best at potions, secondly it's your stupid friends that got us in this predicament in the first place and thirdly your gonna help us get lily back to normal" I concluded in one breath.

"But...but" he glanced Sirius for help.

"Sorry moony but I gotta check on James, you know he's gonna be in a state and besides I have got a lot of sucking up to do to get his forgiveness" and with that said Sirius shoot up the stairs after Peter and James.

Remus looked after them longingly "come on help us carry Lily up to our room" I smiled sweetly.

Even though Remus was the clever one of the marauders and didn't indulge in Quidditch it didn't make him any less muscular, though he was more modest about it then James and Sirius who would use every opportunity to flaunt their pristine abs. Remus always preferred to hide his under his robes. However when we had got a glance during one very hot day by the lake I had to say, I was very impressed. The contours of this abs, glistened as the water from the lake dripped off his body, and his hair flopped over his eyes.

I snapped out of my day dream, as Remus walked over to lily and gracefully with ease lifted her up into his arms, so she was in a cradle position resting her head against his chest.

"Go on, it's not like you don't know the way to our room, you and the rest of the marauders have snuck into it without permission enough times" I smiled, I saw his cheeks blush as he turned towards the girls dorms.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about all these authors notes but PLEASE let me know what you think and the way to do that is to review, whether its anonymous or not just please review thanks:D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: seen as i hadnt updated in so long i thought i might aswell put up two new chapter so heres the next one :D_**

* * *

_Chapter six_

Remus POV

I placed a sleeping Lily lightly onto her bed. She curled herself into the blankets, hugging them to her chest tightly.

"So what do you want me to do now" I asked timidly, I had never been in the girls rooms on my own before and I had to say it was pretty unnerving.

"Derr isn't that obvious" Jemma snorted "we want you to fix her" she said slumping down on her bed and pointing at Lily.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I said exasperated.

"Look we just want you to try, we know it might not work" Phoebes calming voice washed over me, I stood frozen as her hand rested lightly on my shoulder her pleading eyes staring at me.

" Remus are you alright?" I saw worry crease her forehead her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulling together, she looked so cute...

I suddenly felt her shaking me "Remus what's wrong? You've not said anything for two minutes"

I snapped out of it shaking my head "sorry" I mumbled as my face flushed. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Thought we had lost you there for a minute" she laughed

"Sorry was just in deep thought" about how perfect you are I added in my head.

Her face lit up "have you figured out how to revise the spell" her voice was hopeful.

I didn't want her to stop smiling, I hated to see her upset so I smiled back at her "I might have but don't get too hopeful it might not work" I racked my brain trying to think of some way to fix this problem, Phoebe and Jemma were both looking at me hopefully, waiting for me to do something. Dam I'm going to have to wing it.

An idea suddenly hit me "look I think we're going to have to wake her up, it will help us see how strong the potion is" I said walking over to Lily, I leant over ready to wake her.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you" suddenly I had two girls stood in-between me and lily.

"But we need to" I replied the girls stood looking nervously at each other as if having some silent conversation with each other.

I stood watching in confusion when they abruptly turned to face me.

"Ok but it's your funeral" shrugged Jemma walking to the opposite side of the room.

"She's not that bad in the morning is she?" I asked starting to get nervous

"No...however if someone wakes her up, it's well let's just say it's not a pretty site" Phoebe struggled for an explanation, her head bobbed as she spoke a sign she was nervous. When nervous, Remus noticed her head always bobbed and she would start messing with her nails.

"calm down" I told her as she started to pace back and forth, I stood in front of her pulling her to a halt.

"okay" she said taking a deep breath "I will try and wake her, but if I die no dark clothes at my funeral please"

I burst out laughing at the seriousness of her voice.

I felt a sharp stinging in my left arm as Phoebe slapped me "don't laugh I'm being serious" she sulked "you don't know how vicious she is when woken up."

"Don't worry I won't let her hurt you" I said sincerely, we stared at each other stood frozen gazing into each other's eyes.

Our silence was broken, by the sudden gagging sound from the other side of the room. We turned around to see Jemma looking at us critically. I blushed at the knowing look in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you too be concentrating on Lily, not your little love affair" Jemma laughed

"Erm its not.. I don't errr" me and Phoebe stuttered simultaneously.

"Whatever, you two can sort out your relationship later, but right now we need to get Lily back to her normal James loving self" her voice full of authority.

This last sentence shocked me "what! James loving self! What do you mean? Lily loves James?" I asked stund all awkwardness at my situation gone as I let the news sink in.

"You can't tell anyone!" the girls screamed at me.

I sat down trying to straighten out my thoughts. Why couldn't I tell James, this was perfect they were made for each other. When I voiced this opinion again the girls shouted at me again "because you can't!" it was really irritating why couldn't people just answer my questions instead of yelling at me.

There was a groan from the bed behind us and the covers were pulled back, revealing a very confused and pale looking Lily.

"What's going on?" she grumbled sitting up in the bed.

I got up and walked over to her with Phoebe and Jemma right behind me. "It's all right lily, it's me Remus."

Lily POV

Her eyes shot open at this point taking in her surroundings "what are you doing in my room Remus? Why is my head pounding?" she rubbed her head in confusion "and why did I have a vivid dream about me attacking Sirius."

I looked up at the three people in front of me smiling pityingly at me. I gasped "oh no it wasn't a dream was it?" I didn't expect an answer, but noticed the subtle nod of a head Remus gave me.

"ERR... why did I do that?" I grumbled, talking to myself as I pulled myself out of bed holding my pounding head.

"At least we know the spells worn off" I heard Phoebe comment

"Ye the batch must have been weak" muttered Remus

"What's going on? What do you mean by spell?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them "and once again Remus why are you in our room"

"Well, you see all of them questions can be answered with one story" Jemma said almost nervously.

"Spill"

"Do you want the full length version of events, or the summary?" asked Phoebe

"Summary and now!" I growled.

"Well, basically the marauders put a love potion on you, to make you fall in love with James, but it backfired and you fell in love with Sirius, then you attacked Sirius, I hexed the marauders threatening them with lifelong pain and then James went to his room on the verge of tears and Remus carried you up here - as you had passed out at this point – and Remus was going to see if he could undo the potion, but it now seems there's no need" Phoebe exclaimed in one breath.

"Oh you missed out the couples tension ricocheting off you and Remus" Jemma intervened, resulting in a wry look from Remus and a pillow to the head from Phoebe. But I hardly heard these words I had lost concentration as soon as the words love potion came out of her mouth.

I exploded into a ear ripping screech , tears poured down my checks "the stupid pig headed idiot what did he do that for, stupid marauders, selfish prats!" I growled collapsing on the floor.

Remus looked hurt at the insult that involved him but he made no comment instead he wrapped his arms around me rocking me till my sobs subsided. I swear I saw Phoebe flash me an aggravated look, I decided to find out about it later.

My anger subsided and instead my thoughts turned to how I was going to get my revenge and I decided it would be in the form of what the marauders new best - a prank. Now all I had to do was think of one and get the others in on the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: here's the next chapter let me know what you think :D xx_

_Chapter seven_

Lily POV

My mind raced as a plan started to formulate in my head. I turned to face Phoebe "so your saying the rest of the marauders bah Remus think I'm in love with Sirius?" she nodded at me slowly "hmm this could be interesting" I chuckled.

Everyone in the room, stared at me in confusion, well the whole three people in the room. I climbed off the floor, Remus had dropped his arms from me after I had stopped crying and opting to stand the opposite side of the room to me. He must still be upset about all those mean things I said about the marauders, he was used to me insulting James but I had never really categorised all the marauders together before. I felt a pang of guilt, I liked Remus, I really did he was always the more mature of the marauders, I would apologise to him later, but first I had to get my plan under way.

I had been sat on the floor contemplating my plan for almost ten minutes, three pairs of eyes constantly scrutinising every move I made, probably trying to see if I was going to through another crazy spree. Hey I'm aloud to be in crazy I'm in love, even if it is with an obnoxious jerk! I smiled at the thought I was in love, and I could finally say it without wanting to cry or shout at myself for being stupid enough to fall for the messy haired beauty that is James Potter and I didn't care if he was a jerk. It only made me love him more.

That said he still wasn't going to get out of this lightly. I was going to prove I was worthy of being the girlfriend of one of the schools most famous pranksters, by pulling off a massive prank against the pranksters themselves.

I paced across the room "look I've got a plan, to teach James a lesson, but I'm going to need all your help" I addressed everyone in the room.

Remus gave me a wary look "I'm not sure, I mean he's one of my closet friends."

I grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him to sit on the bed so I didn't have to look up at him "you listen to me your going to help us whether you want to or not Remus" he looked terrified, I smiled gleefully at him, before turning away to address Jemma and Phoebe who I knew would be a lot more cooperative with my plan.

We had always dreamed of finding a way to prank the marauders but could never come up with a plan, but now I had one I knew it was going to be fun. I was starting to understand the buzz the boys got from it, not that I condoned it, only it certain cases such as my one.

Remus stayed sat on my bed sulkily staring at the floor, but as I relayed my idea to my two accomplices I could see him edging closer to us out of the corner of my eyes.

Remus POV

Intrigue took over me, the pull of her idea was like a magnet pulling me towards the group of planning girls. A true marauder never could resist the pull of a good prank. And lily's idea was good, really good.

Seeing Phoebe in the mist of this evil plan was almost unbearable, I had a sudden erg to kiss her, well I always had an urge to kiss her but this one was stronger then usual more urgent and passionate every part of me longed to hold her in my arms forever, her being mine.

I saw her in a new light more than a crush a lifelong partner. She seemed more attractive than ever, her idea's were evil, and it was amazing to watch, she was perfect in every way, a girl worthy of the title of a marauder.

To be honest they were all shocking me with their well thought out plan, are influence must have rubbed off with them since, their plans were just as funny and evil as ours, only better planned out. But I didn't pay much attention to Lily or Jemma I was concentrating more on Phoebe never taking my eyes off her.

"Ok so Remus" I tore my gaze away from Phoebes glowing face, to look at Lily "you need to convince James, Sirius and Peter that you couldn't fix the potion and that I'm still in love with Sirius."

"Well that's mainly down to you, I can say I didn't fix it but you're the one who's got to convince them that you're in love with Sirius, do you think you can do it?" I asked seriously, if she couldn't pull it off it would ruin the whole prank.

She looked me in the eyes "yes I can do it" there was determination in her voice, I knew she would be able to do it, when she set her mind to something Lily would get it done.

"In that case I think we're ready" I smiled I had never pulled such a massive prank against the marauders, and I was going to enjoy it.

"If we start with the basics like flirting, then we can assess how it's going and change tactics if necessary" Phoebe announced formally.

"All you have to do is wing it" I said to lily "remember we can go as overboard as we want, they think it's a spell so there's no boundaries except the ones you make."

Phoebe stifled a yawn, but we were all set off, realising how tired and late it had gotten. "look we can start tomorrow" concluded Phoebe " and Remus you can sleep on the chair over there" she said muttering a spell and changing the small lounge chair into a bed big enough to fit my long limbs on, then proceeding to get out some blankets from a wardrobe.

"Thanks" I smiled warmly at her, our hands briefly brushing past each other as I took the bundle of blankets from her and going to lie down on the newly conjured up bed.

I feel into a deep sleep, dreaming about the beautiful girl lying one bed down from me. I was also woken up by the same dreamy face, but in a less then desirable manor.

Phoebe's POV

I spent five minutes trying to wake Remus up gently shaking him, but it was no use it wouldn't work. I quickly thought of an easier way to wake him up one that would also give me more than just the satisfaction of him being conscious in my presence, but also his dark floppy hair wet and sticking to his masculine face.

Water splattered out of my wand socking a sleeping Remus, so he opened his eyes in a daze, I looked down at him smiling.

"Not the best wake up I've ever got, but by no means the worst" he mused.

I laughed hitting him with a stray pillow, "come on get up, we have to go get this plan under way" I said giddily.

Me, Lily and Jemma had dressed while Remus was asleep. We were just waiting for him so we could commence our plans. Lily and Jemma were at the mirror doing their make-up, I handed Remus a pile of clean robes I had gotten the house elves to get me in his size.

"They should fit, I asked the house elves for some that would fit you" I told him, he looked so cute when sleepy.

"Erm were should I change" he asked looking nervously around at Lily, Jemma, and me.

"Oh" I muttered "well we will stand outside the door call us when you're ready" I said blushing and grabbing the others by the arms pulled them out of the door.

"Thanks" I heard him mutter sheepishly as I left the room with Jemma, and Lily in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: yeah dont own harry potter :P_

_A/N: please review and let me know what you think xx_

_Chapter eight_

Lily's POV

After Remus had changed into his robes and timidly opened the door to let us back in, we grabbed our wands and headed down to breakfast discussing in hushed tones the first parts of our plans.

I saw Phoebe staring at Remus whenever he wasn't looking at her, which wasn't often, something was definitely going on there and as soon as the plan was underway I was determined to find out what.

Everyone's faces of delight and glee at the plan turned to gloomy ones as they got into character of the annoyed friends, as we entered the great hall. I smiled happily as one in love would, I saw James from the corner of my eye his hair lay messily on his head, flopping down into the corner of his eye so he had to keep shaking his head to be able to see, it took every ounce of strength in me not to turn my head towards him, but if the plan was to work I had to stay in character and make him think I was in love with Sirius.

I took a deep breath and sashayed over to Sirius swinging my long hair sexily behind my back, I sat down next to him batting my eye lashes flirtasousley "heya babe."

James groaned "so you didn't fix it" it wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Sorry I couldn't" Remus replied solemnly," the potion you made was too strong, nothing worked, but I'm still trying" his acting was perfect, I didn't dare look away from Sirius scared I would give the game away.

James POV

My head fell as I started to bang my head against the hard wooden table. Peter managed to move my bowl of porridge out of the way before my hair flopped into in, sparing me the inconvenience of spending two hours washing porridge out of my hair – yes I had experience with porridge hair and it really did take two hours to get it all out – not that I practically cared I was too glum, in fact it would probably have been a helpful distraction.

"Erm James" Lily's voice brought my hanging head up in one sudden movement but any flash of hope I had was dashed with her next words "do you mind keeping the noise down some of us are trying to have a conversation" she said running her hand down Sirius's arms, causing me to commence hitting my head on the table even harder cursing, every curse I knew under my breath repeatedly.

I could feel my brain pressing against my skull as I continued to band my head against the table; the pain numbed the visions of Lily all over my best friend. It was the only control I had over the situation, it was bone crushingly hard not to jump across the table and pound Sirius, I knew it wasn't his fault, he hadn't been leading her on, it was just the stupid potion.

Stupid stupid potion. Why had I even thought that would be a good idea? It was all my stupid fault.

I stood up and fled the great hall, there was no way I could take anymore of Lily's giggling, she should be giggling like that at me. Her emerald eyes glistening as she laughed, her pale cheeks flushing scarlet her smile dazzling, it was me she was meant to be with no one else.

It was the first time in my life I had ever been early for a class, and I have to say I'm glad I don't usually waste my time waiting outside of abandoned classrooms for class to start. All it consists of is the teachers taking pity on you and asking you to hand out books, muggle style.

Yes were wizards, in a wizard school and yet you're not allowed to use magic to hand out text books.

And another thing teachers feeling sorry for me I mean their the ancient croons who have nothing better to do then stay in school all their lives even when they have finished their education, and their feeling sorry for me.

Ok so maybe my life sucks a little right now. Well it sucks a lot considering my future wife is in love with my best friend, but still that doesn't give them the right to feel sorry for me. I mean how would Professor Peachly even know about that anyway, obviously she can't so she has no reason to feel sorry for me.

I decided I would prefer to wait outside for the start of class rather than under the pitying eyes of Professor Peachly, and mope where I could go undisturbed.

It was as I sat moping on the floor that I saw lily and Sirius walking towards me, Lily latching onto Sirius arms the sight made me gag, I finally realised why everyone got annoyed at me when I ogled over Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

_heya :D this is the next chapter, i hope you like it please let me know :D and thanks for the reviews so far :D love tanny apple x_

James POV

I spent the rest of time before class averting my glaze from Lily who was still all over Sirius, who kept shooting me apologetic glances, I stared out the window absent mindedly before Professor Peachly came and called us into class.

I took my seat next to Remus, for the first time ever I was happy Professor Peachly refused to let me and Sirius sit next to each other and proceeded to sit us at opposite sides of the classroom. This meant that I didn't have to deal with the Lily situation as long as I kept my eyes forward, away from where Sirius and her sat on the opposite side of the room. And for the first time in my life I found myself solely concentrating on my school work. Not that it needed much concentration muggle studies was pretty simple, but it kept my mind occupied.

Sirius's POV

I kept looking over at a glum James as we sat in muggle studies, Lily on the desk behind me giggling wildly and tapping me on the shoulder constantly fluttering her eyelashes and asking me for help – though I knew full well she knew the answer seen as she was top of the class in most subjects. She was acting like those in the Sirius fan club I never in my wildest dreams thought lily would be one of my adoring fans, I would in fact have quite enjoyed the attention of a girl as hot as lily, if it weren't for the guilt I felt over the potion and James.

I had been best friends with James for years and he was practically my brother, I could see the tension in his jaw line and the way he focused way too hard, continuously running his hands through his hair as he always did when he was upset.

As the day wore on Lily's behaviour started to get embarrassing and I never got embarrassed. She clung to me the whole day, twirling her hair and smiling suggestively. At least the fan club girls were too embarrassed to talk to me most of the time so it wasn't too bad. But this it was torture.

It was Lily Evans she was the total opposite to the dumb girls that usually liked me and James, the reason James liked her so much was her ... well obviously looks first but secondly was the way she acted she was independent, clever and witty. And know all because of a stupid potion I convinced him to make she's well a bubble gum brain. I felt racked with guilt, she was acting like a fool the only thing that made me feel slightly better was the fact that I knew she would get me back bad for the potion. Well when the effects of the potion finally wore off, and then I wouldn't have to feel so guilty.

The most shocking thing about the day was that Phoebe and Jemma didn't really try and stop her making a prat of herself, when she started singing 'I'm yours' to me in the middle of herbeology they just shrugged and turned away.

It was as if they had given in to desperation, Remus had told me that last night had been quite eventful and that they had actually had to magically tie lily to the bed to stop her coming and finding her 'sirikinns' no jokes apparently she called me sirikinns.

I didn't believe Remus about the sirikinns business until after dinner she came running up the hall after me shouting it at the top of her voice. James face went purple when he heard her nickname for me, I practically shoved my hand in her mouth to get her to shut up, not only to stop the avid stares that we were getting, but also to prevent James from combusting in the middle of the hallway, which he seemed in danger of doing.

Lily POV

The day so far had been a success, for the first time in my life I actually saw Sirius get embarrassed about something. Personally I choose to ignore the stares knowing that it would be worth the embarrassment when they found out the truth behind our prank.

When in the dining hall after dinner, Remus informed me that he had told Sirius I gave him the nickname sirikinns and it had freaked him out. So after dinner I decided to play up the nickname to annoy him even more and I knew for a fact James would hate it as I refused to give him a nickname on a regular basis.

It felt degrading acting stupid and girly but I just reminded myself that this was a game we were playing and that I was going to win it.

This in mind I danced up the hall towards the retreating James and Sirius, bellowing at the top of my voice 'sirikinns wait up sirikinns' I had the satisfaction of seeing James face turn a deep shade of purple at Sirius's nickname 'sirik...' at this point Sirius had clasped his hand firmly over my mouth. I was about to hit him and ask what in gobbilins name did he think he was doing when I remembered that I was supposed to be in love with him, so instead I pulled his hand off my mouth, which took quite a lot of strength and placed it round my shoulders.

I looked up into his eyes lovingly imaging that instead of the stormy eyes that were frowning down at me they were instead a pair of hazel eyes framed by dark lashes and a pair of slim lenses glass's.

Sirius removed his arm from round my shoulder, the others had followed me out of the dining room and where now making their way towards us. James was stood sulkily next to me and Sirius his arms crossed over his toned torso.

"Hey guys" Remus said. James and Sirius grumbled in reply.

"Hi Remus" I replied smiling widely "don't worry about potter and my boyfriend there in a weird mood."

James and Sirius starred at me stunned. "Did you just call me your... your boyfriend?" Sirius stuttered.

"Well of course I did silly, that's what you are" I hit him lightly on the shoulder playfully as he stood frozen in shock.

An ear splitting yell of profanities rumbled out of James mouth. A bunch of first years who had been walking past went wide eyed in shock.

"Temper temper now Potter, you shouldn't use language like that, you should be more like my Sirikins at least he can hold his tongue" I stroked Sirius face.

James turned on his heels running down the corridor smashing his fists into the walls as he went.

"What rattled him" I asked Sirius innocently, who growled in frustration and ran after James. Suppressing giggles, Remus winked at me and ran after the raging James and Sirius with Peter at his heels.

As soon as we were sure that they were out of ear shot me, Phoebe, and Jemma erupted into howls of laughter, practically rolling on the floor in the middle of the corridor.

James POV

I ran down the corridor punching any item within reach. I kept running until I was outside Hogwarts grounds, sitting under the large tree which cast a massive shadow over the lake. I was sat with my head in between my knee's trying to slow my breathing and stop myself from throwing up.

When I looked up Sirius looking pale sat opposite me, we acknowledged each other but didn't say anything, we knew each other well enough to know when we just needed time to think.

My mind raced, lily rejected me all the time and I could bear it as I knew there was no one else, I mean obviously there had been boyfriends but you could tell she didn't feel strongly for them and they were easy enough to scare off.

But seeing her in love with someone that wasn't me, was torture more so because there was nothing I could do about it until the potion wore off.

I made a decision right then to ignore Lily's behaviour, it wasn't the real her, and when it wore off she would realise she loved me, and we could look back and laugh at the way she acted towards Sirius. But until then I had to block out her antics and focus on the fact she would love me, we were made for each other.

I stood up and looked at Sirius, he stood up with me "we just have to ignore her behaviour" i said authority in my voice.

"Easy for you to say, she's practically throwing herself at me" Sirius moaned, he had no idea how much I wished that it was me she was throwing herself at. Well actually he did, he knew i really did love her, and I knew that was why it was so hard for him to ignore her behaviour instead of just taking her into a broom cupboard like he would with any other girl.

"thanks" I muttered. Sirius looked at me stunned.

"What? Why are you saying thanks?" he asked in confusion.

"For not just snogging her and giving in like you would with any other girl" I confessed.

He smiled at me "mate why would you even worry about me snogging Lily, that would just be wrong, I would never even think about it, Lily's like off limits like a sister."

We gave each other a hug "thanks" I muttered again.

"Ok enough of the girlyness" Sirius laughed as we pulled apart.

I laughed "alright, well just try and put her off, say she's not your type or whatever, it shouldn't be long till the potion wears off." With that said Sirius nodded and we headed back to the castle.

We walked back towards the castle smiling and hitting each other playfully. On our way up we were met by Remus and Peter who looked at us in astonishment at our sudden change of mood. Sentimental moments with the marauders were rare but we always were there for each other.

* * *

i thought i would be nice to have a little sentimental moment between james and sirius as they always seem so jokey that i thought it would be different anyway hopefully it will start getting abit more funny now as i have some pranks in mind :D reviews please xx


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: i may not be able to update for a while due to the dreaded exam season which is coming up so it will be lots of revision from now on lol thanks to everyone who's reviewed its greatly appreciated and if anyone has any questions about the story feel free to email me :D i would just like to say a massive thanks to Lilyorange who has been doing grammar corrections for this story, now all i have to do is get round to make the corrections lol anyway here's the next chapter :)this is my favourite chapter so far as it involves a bit of Phoebe and Remus romance :D __Chapter ten_

* * *

Phoebe's POV

I lay on my bed daydreaming about my day, during charms Remus had swapped seats with Lily so that she could sit by Sirius and continue the plan whilst he sat by me. The lesson went past in a blur as we laughed and schemed. I sighed in happiness as I remembered his breathtaking grin, his teeth always glistening, rolling over I faced Lily and Jemma who were sat on the floor of our room playing exploding snap and discussing Sirius and James comical reactions throughout the day.

"Ha did you see James fall over when he walked past you as you were running your hand up Sirius's leg I could have swore he was about to pass out" cackled Jemma.

"That wasn't as funny as Sirius's when he realised I was running me hand up his leg, if it wasn't for the fact it was me and James would kill him I bet he would have took me into a broom cupboard"

"And have his devilish way with you hey Lily" I laughed wiggling my eyebrows suggestively

"Well who wouldn't" lily gasped in fake shock, but not quite able to hide a smirk.

We burst into laughter. I threw a pillow at her head before jumping off the bed and joining them on the floor sitting next to Jemma.

"tut tut Lily your suppose to be in love with James so don't go corrupting poor Sirius" Jemma giggled, "oh wait I just realised it's Sirius were talking about, like anyone can corrupt him he's well past that".

"I know right" lily said "he oozes sexual tension... almost as much that oozes out of Remus and Phoebe whenever there in the same room" she added, two pairs of eyes turned towards me in a knowing manor. I hid my blushing face under my hair

"Come on Pheb's we've all been friends since first year, you think we don't know when you like someone...ALOT" Lily said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Admit it" added Jemma "we've seen the way you look at each other your practically striping each other with your minds"

"!" I sat opened mouth in shock at that moment there was a knock on the door and as I blurted out "I do not imagine Remus naked" the boy himself strolled into the room. Lily and Jemma burst into laughter clutching their stomachs as they howled.

Remus's face was bright red, it was obvious he had heard my outburst, most likely the whole Gryffindor tower did, I wanted the ground to swallow me up. But to my utmost shock Remus just turned to face us and began to speak

Remus POV

I tried to calm the blush I knew covered my cheeks, I could see Phoebe sitting on the floor her hands covering her face. I tried to forget the comment I heard as I walked into the room, if it had embarrassed me I knew it would be way worse for Phoebe and I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable, even if it had embarrassed me.

What did she mean by not imaging me naked? Does that mean she doesn't want to see me naked? Not that I expect her to want to see me naked or anything but it's not a good sign if you like a girl and she's so repulsed by you she wouldn't want to see you naked, but then again she didn't say she was repulsed by me.

I pushed my conflicting thoughts to the back of my head as I delivered the news I had snuck up here to tell the girls in the first place "I haven't got long I told the rest of the marauders that I had an idea for the potion but actually I just came to tell you that its going exactly to plan, their totally convinced and your antics are embarrassing the hell out of them, and I don't think I've even seen James curse so much in his life" I tried to laugh wholeheartedly but Phoebes comment had stung "there going down to the common room later, before dinner."

Did it mean she didn't like me? Or did it just mean that she didn't imagine me naked? I mean she can still like me and not want to see me naked, right?

My thoughts were interrupted by Jemma who stood up and began jumping up and down gleefully "this is great, right Lily we need to get you ready for dinner and seeing James and Sirius later and make some more plans" lily joined Jemma in her crazed dance routine. Phoebe was still sat on the floor refusing to raise her head, instead opting to stare avidly at one patch of carpet. I turned towards the door ready to leave a sad expression on my face, Phoebe looked so upset and embarrassed I felt really bad, the fact that she obviously didn't like me if she couldn't even look at me making matters worse. I sighed as I walked to the door.

As I left lily pulled me down to her and whispered in my ear "don't worry she really likes you" I was in confusion as she ushered me out of the room. As I stood outside of the room my brain finally came into gear, did lily mean phoebe liked me? I sure hoped she did but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. Phoebe was adored by many boys, even if she was oblivious to it, she could have practically any boy she wanted if she wasn't so shy about her beauty, though Sirius often said similar things about me.

Phoebe's POV

As the door closed behind Remus I lifted my head to see Lily and Jemma in front of me. I felt like crying, I couldn't believe he had heard me saying I didn't imagine him naked!

What if he thinks I don't like him now? When I really do like him a lot, not that that means I want to see him naked does it? I don't think it does, I know that I want to spend time with him and that when I'm with him I want to hold onto him and not let him go, but does that mean I want to see him naked?

I screamed in frustration "what wrong with me?"

Lily and Jemma looked at me in shock, lily pulling me into her arms "Phe there's nothing wrong with you"

"yeah well how come I'm always embarrassing myself in front of him, he must hate me now" I replied scornfully.

"Remus anything but hates you" Jemma sighed pushing back my hair again which had fell into my face "and you don't always embarrass yourself."

"ye well he obviously does hate me seen as in the last two days I've managed to hex him, splash him with water and said that I don't want to see him naked" I mumbled into Lily's shoulder.

"don't worry about Remus" Lily soothed "he like's you Pheb's everyone can see that."

I looked into her emerald eyes, "really?" I whispered.

"really" Jemma and Lily replied together, giggling at my expression.

I cheered up slightly at the prospect but didn't want to get my hopes up. I sighed "well shouldn't you be getting ready to wow Sirius and James" I asked Lily.

We spent the next half an hour dressing lily up like a doll and creating a catwalk down the centre of our room which we strutted up and down posing and twirling as we went. After Lily had been dressed in the perfect outfit not too showy, but just enough to make James and Sirius, as they say 'hot under the collar' we made our way to the common room.

Lily was wearing high-waisted denim shorts which belonged to Jemma and extenuated her toned legs, with a low cut green vest top tucked into them which matched her eyes, her long hair extending down her back.

Jemma was wearing skinny jeans that hugged to her figure and showed off her curves, over it she wore an AllTimeLow t-shirt and a blazer, with the sleeves rolled up. She always looked the glamorous rock chick with her natural curls slung back in a messy bun, strands falling loose and framing her face.

Jemma and Lily had insisted I wore a turquoise dress, that came into an empire waist under the bust and then flowed out to about 2 inch's above my knee. The back of the dress scoped down revealing most of my back, lily had used magic to make the back of my bra invisible, my hair lay in waves around my shoulders, which Jemma had done using her wand.

I felt a bit overdressed, just for dinner when it was supposed to be Lily who was out to impress but when I voiced my opinion I was told that I was to wear the dress and that was final, as I looked too gorgeous in it not to wear it, and it would definitely impress Remus.

I blushed at the thought, but didn't comment again. I knew I was pretty, I acknowledged the stares me and my friends would get as we wondered the corridors but the attention was mostly embarrassing so I ignored it. The only boy that I wished would give me that sort of attention was Remus, and if me wearing this dress could possible get me the attention I desperately wanted then I was going to wear it.

"Ready" Jemma asked as we stood in front of the full length mirror.

"Ready" me and Lily echoed.

"Ok lets go" Jemma said turning towards the door.

Jemma POV

We walked through the common room towards the settees, eyes followed us as we walked past, boring into our backs. Wolf whistles erupted from a group of seventh years who had pulled their eye's away from the game they had been playing to stare at the us. I smiled cheekily at them. Before turning my attention back towards the group of marauders sprawled across the settees.

Their heads slowly turned as they strained to see what was making all the commotion of gasps and wolf whistling. As their eyes settled on us one by one, they all straightened up, mouths hanging open in shock. We very rarely dressed up, mainly we would just lounge around in jeans, t-shirts and hoodies, it was a shock to see us dressed up when their wasn't a party and even then they were normally themed so didn't require the use of smart clothes.

I was glad to notice that I had attracted the attention of Sirius, he had only ever acknowledge me as a friend more one of the guys then, of girl friend material like most of the other lads at Hogwarts. Not that I practically wanted to become another name on his long list, I had just always wanted to be acknowledged as a...well as a girl.

Sirius POV

We were sat in the common room discussing Quidditch, when there was suddenly gasps and wolf whistles erupting throughout the common room we turned to see what the commotion was. I was expecting some girl bent over to revel some sexy underwear, but what I saw was much better and totally unexpected.

I sat up frozen my mouth gaping open. Walking towards us were three of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, dressed up but still casual at the same time. On the left of the three girls walked the most stunning girl I had ever seen, her eyes sparkling, dressed in rocker chick clothes but yet she didn't seem a poser like most other rock styled girls at school.

I suddenly realised as they advanced closer that I was staring at Jemma. I saw James and Remus stiffen from the corner of my eye as they to realised who the girls were.

They stopped right in front of us. "Mind if we sit here" asked Phoebe sweetly, Remus started to stutter in reply making Phoebe blush as he managed to nod slowly, realising he no longer had the ability to make coherent sentences.

As Phoebe and Jemma sat down I continued to sit there gawping at Jemma.

"Close your mouth Sirius it's not the most attractive of looks" Jemma said winking at me, I continued to stare at her in confusion, since when had Jemma been hot? Pretty yes, but hot! I knew one thing for sure, there was no way I could ever consider Jemma one of the lads again.

My gaze and thoughts were pulled away from Jemma as suddenly I had the body of Lily sprawled over me.

* * *

A/N: this is my favourite chapter so far as it involves a bit of Phoebe and Remus romance :D and is there something brewing between Sirius and Jemma?? thanks for reading and reviews will be greatly appreciated

love tanny apple xx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry about the wait, hope you like it R&R

Lily's POV

I threw myself onto Sirius's lap, nusseling my head into his shoulder. I felt him shift uncomfortably underneath me, I sat up stroking his hair as I started into his stormy grey eyes, I had to admit he had stunning eyes which always had a mischievous spark in them. However they weren't as nice as James hazel eyes, which could betray a thousand emotions in one look, the deep brown chocolate pupils glistening at you invitingly.

We had 30 minutes until we had to go down for dinner, so I decided it would be the perfect time to get some flirting in, but I was sadly disappointed, Sirius suddenly stood up making me tumble off his lap onto the floor, mumbling an apology and something about seeing us at dinner and homework, he looked spaced out like he wasn't really with us, but I noticed that he looked everywhere but in Jemma's direction.

He practically ran out of the common room, leaving me on the floor, rubbing my injured bottom and the rest of them around the table. Remus, Phoebe and Jemma were discussing a history of magic essay due in the following day. Peter was at one of his many revision classes, so I was left to talk to James. He was sat on the opposite settee as far from me as possible but he never stopped staring at me. I worked up the courage to walk over and sit by him, smiling widely as a plopped myself down next to him. He looked quizzically at me but not in an unhappy way, he seemed rather pleased that I was sat next to him. Well I would have to change that, after all this was payback.

James POV

I smiled cautiously as lily wandered over and sat next to me. She seemed a little dejected that Sirius had left in such a hurry, but I tried to shake the thought off, this was my perfect opportunity to try and snap her out of the potion and convince her I was the lad for her, whilst Sirius wasn't around to distract her.

My plans were squandered though as she began to talk to me...

I groaned again as she carried on about her and Sirius's future nuptials, I finally understood why everyone got so annoyed at me when I talked about mine and lily's future together if sound as pathetic and psychotic as lily did at this moment.

To be honest I don't think I would have minded if it wasn't for the fact were my name should have been said, instead the name Sirius was replacing it, in her velvet soft voice.

I caught the odd words as she babbled on.

"Kids...house by the sea...dog named Maisey" I sighed she was practically stealing my dream that I had for the two of us. If it hadn't been for the fact I knew she never paid attention when I would talk to her about our futures I would have sworn she was reciting word for word my plans.

Sirius POV

Sure I had known she was pretty, and it wasn't as if she was dressed any different to what she normally dressed, it was just shock that I had called her hot before I realised it was her. That's when it hit me the reason I was so shocked was because I hadn't realised it was Jemma that I had been having the thoughts about. That's why I was so weird out as normally I would know it was Jemma so the thought of her looking hot never occurred to me.

I had to leave my mind was racing, I shouldn't be looking or thinking about Jemma like that she's just a friend, what was I doing? It was too distracting I had to get away to clear my head, it didn't help that lily had been sat on top of me

I wondered around the grounds, to clear my head, and realised that the reason I had been so freaked out by the assessment of Jemma was that she was pretty yes but that didn't change anything we were only just friends, my feelings towards her hadn't changed I still felt the same about as I had done since I first met her in first year and she had tricked me into eating hair changing sweets, that coloured my hair a deep shade of orange for three hours, something she had found utterly hilarious, but I had found rather irritating as I lost a whole train ride of flirting and mingling.

Not that Jemma didn't make up for that with her company, but it was still irritating as Jemma's company wasn't like that, it was natural like breathing something that didn't need thinking about it just happened. The only problem with that was it meant you didn't have time to think up game plans, which half the time was the best part, the other half being the kissing part... I did love the kissing part.

As my mind wondered to kissing, I started to relax, kissing always seemed to have that effect on me numbing my sense's it was like I was made to kiss people it was natural and pure bliss. However I was soon awake and vigilante again as I shook the image of a tall, curly haired girl from my mind, imagining kissing Jemma wasn't going to help me clear my head.

I started wondering aimlessly away from the castle, as I got to the lake I decided to turn round it would nearly be time for dinner, as if on cue my stomach rumbled, I supposed it was time for dinner. I walked briskly back to the castle just as the dark hanging clouds started to roll over the castle, in preparation for the predicted rain fall later.

Jemma POV

As we sat discussing homework, we couldn't help but smirk as we listened to the unfolding conversation between Lily and James, it was comical the way James face constantly fluttered from various shades of red. You could see lily's eyes twinkling mischievously as she enjoyed teasing James, repeating word for word the words he had said to her so many times before, but replacing James name with Sirius's, you could see him physically flinch every time Sirius's name was mentioned.

If it wasn't for the fact it was his fault and it wasn't so comical, I would almost have felt sorry for him. Almost.

The amount of pupils in the common room started to thin as everyone started making their way down to the dining hall for dinner.

"anyone for dinner" I asked, aware of the growling in my stomach, i hadn't eaten since lunch, which was unlike me, I usually had around two snacks between meals just to keep me going.

"yeah, we better go down see where Sirius got too" Remus said unfolding himself from where he sat cross legged on the settie next to phoebe.

"lets" phoebe answered excepting the hand Remus offered her as she stood up, both of them blushing at the contact with each other. I know it was silly but I felt a sudden flutter of jealousy as I saw the two couples in front of me. Obviously neither couple were official, one pair too embarrassed and shy to admit their feelings and the other pair dysfunctional at the very core, but yet both totally perfect for each other and it wouldn't be long until both pairings were official. I sighed as everyone got up ready to head down to for food.

We started walking down, me phoebe and Remus in front with James and lily behind us. James groaned, we heard Lily ask who he was going to marry, we turned to see Lily looking wide eyed and innocently at James smiling angelically. We turned around stiffiling giggles as James face grew taunt.

Entering the dining hall we took our seats, at the Gryffindor table, James looking somber as he slid into the bench next to Remus and opposite us girls. Just as we sat Sirius entered the great hall, striding over to us in his usual overconfident manor taking his seat next to James.

"hey guys, what's up?" Sirius asked once his plate was piled high with meats, potatoes, and every item within a metre radius of where he sat. It always shocked me how much that boy could eat, and yet keep the toned physique he had.

"Obviously your appetite" I joked.

"Correction my dear Jem, my appetite has always been this big so technically it's not up" Sirius laughed whilst waving his fork around in the air exaggerating his words.

Sirius POV

I don't know why I ever thought my views on Jemma had changed. As we sat there joking as we ate everything seemed natural and normal, perfect in fact as we continued with the friendly banter. The only thing that was different was that Lily's eyes were fixated on me throughout most of the conversation, though she rarely added any input into it, so I decided to ignore the avid staring.

As we sat the tables were cleared of the main course and array of delicious delights appeared in front of us, chocolate, strawberry, apricot and vanilla desserts lined the tables. The sound of thunderous clouds could be heard rumbling in the sky outside, and as if on cue, rain drops suddenly started pattering down on the roof to the great hall, the sound reminded me of music.

I saw Jemma's eyes twinkle as she stared out of the large bay windows and the rain dreamily.

A/N: its going into exam season now so may not be able to update for a while but I will try, as im currently updating during ICT lol anyway R&R thanks for reading

Tanny apple


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: okay so i know im a really really bad person and im not going to bore you with excuses, im really sorry but i will try my hardest to get the next chapter up by the end of this week, but i do start my new school friday :S lol so here it is i hope it was worth the wait :) sorry again

* * *

Jemma POV

I had always been fascinated by the rain. I just loved staring out into the that the rain pulled down, and looking out into the thick mist the rain caused. The rain made life seem perfect, it reminded me of home when the rain brought a sense of fun and laughter, my brothers and sisters and I would pull on our wellies and dance around in the cascading rain, splashing each other and having fun. As I sighed at the happy memories an idea occurred to me.

I turned to Lily, pulling back her hair and whispering in her ears, she smiled at me flashing her perfect white teeth, as soon as I was done explaining she turned to Phoebe and relayed the plan. Phoebe giggled as we slid out of our seats.

"May I ask where you're going ladies" Sirius eyed us suspiciously as we turned to walk out the great hall.

Flicking her long hair over her shoulder Lily purred "follow us and find out baby", curiosity taking over them the marauders minus peter who was still digging into the array of deserts followed closely at our heels as we walked out the great hall.

"where are we going" probed Remus, who was chorused by James and Sirius, giggling we carried on walking ignoring the lads constant questions.

When we got to the main entrance of the castle which lead out onto the courtyard we stopped, turning to face the lads "anyone for dancing in the rain?" I asked.

The boys looked around in confusion "what?" James said puzzled.

"your not seriously thinking of going out in that rain are you? You will catch pneumonia" a baffled Remus concluded as he clocked onto our plans.

"I think you will find were deadly serious, come on where's you sense of adventure and fun" phoebe teased running her hand down Remus's arm making him blush.

"Looks like it's just us then" I laughed, grabbing Lily and Phoebe's hands as I pulled them into the rain spinning around as we went.

Sirius POV

I stood in astonishment as I watched the girls prance around seductively in the rain, splashing each other and laughing uncontrollably. Jemma's hair stuck to her face and her clothes were sodden, as she continued to jump in a puddle splashing water in a twirling Phoebe's face- somehow the sight was aluring. Suddenly a new sound filled the air as the girls started singing as the danced it was from a muggle musical I had once seen "SINGING IN THE RAIN" they bellowed "WHAT A GLOURIOUS FELLING, IM HAP- HAP- HAPPY AGAIN".

"Why are we just standing her" I questioned my friends "we the marauders, chief pranksters and funsters are stood here like dull Slytherins why the girls are out there having all the fun."

"That my dear Padfoot is a good question" smirked James as he ran out into the rain waving his hands around and jumping into a puddle splashing Jemma, as me and Remus ran to join them, we danced around like lunatics singing at the top of our voices and enjoying the cooling sensation of the rain water against our skin.

It was in that moment that I saw it, Lily and James, Remus and Phoebe, Jemma and ... me we were all perfect for each other. Meant to be.

Jumping into the biggest possible puddle simultaneously the girls sent a mountain of water pouring down on us, initiating the biggest (and most likely only ever) puddle war. Girls vs. boys. Marauders vs. the three most perfect girls for us in school – if only they knew it.

Remus's POV

As the rain started to subside and the girls surrendered, we headed back in doors laughing and joking.

Beside me Phoebe shivered. I looked at her worryingly, "are you alright?" I asked, as I noticed her angelic features tainted blue from the cold "you look really cold."

"I'm fine" she reassured me "just a bit cold, once we get back to the dorm and I can dry off I will be fine" she promised.

"That was so fun" boomed Sirius as he shook his black wet hair out like the dog he was.

"It really was" squealed Lily as she came up behind Sirius looping her arm through his. Resulting in a wry look from Sirius and Jemma trying to conceal an outburst of giggles in the crook of her arm.

We parted from the girls in the common room as they left for their rooms to get dried of, I watched as phoebe ascended the stairs coughing roughly into her hand, her body trembling as she walked unsteadily up the stairs, her body arching with each spluttering timid cough.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and I tossed relentlessly, my mind refusing o turn off as it replayed the day's events in a continuous cycle, in the end my mind wondered to the frail looking Phoebe. In the bed beside me Sirius's growling snore erupted echoing in my ears as I rolled over sitting up. Pushing back my hair from my eyes, i switched on the light above my head, pulling out one of my many tattered browning books, i settled back into my gold and red quilts to read my head lulling as I read...

The next morning I awoke to the sound of howling laughter coming from the end of my bed, i could feel the soft pages of the book i had been reading pressed securely against my cheek. Lazily i opened my eyes glaring at my snorting friends stood at the foot of my bed, carefully as to not rip the already worn away pages i slid the book off my face, revealing a large red indent on my left cheek.

"haha" the scoffed.

Smirking I looked James and Sirius "ready for a day of Lily loving fun?" I asked, across the room I could hear Peter laughing into his pillow, I smiled widely at my witty remark.

Both of their face's fell, much to my satisfaction, they may be my best friends but they could be damn annoying and really fun to wind up.

"Not funny" they both groaned in unison.

"Come on I'm hungry" Sirius remarked pulling on his robes and grabbing his wand.

"Alright give me a minute to get dressed" I said, pulling myself out of bed searching for some clothes. Once ready we wondered down to breakfast together, as the staircases twisted and turned my mind wandered to Phoebe and seeing her breathtaking smile over breakfast.

* * *

A/N: so reviews? i will be very greatful, thanks for reading! next chapter is going to be abit of remus and phoebe loving so yeah :) anypne have anything they want including in the story let me know and i will try my best

thanks again

tanny apple xx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – 

Phoebe's POV

My chest ached. My head pounded. I lay in bed, numerous blankets strewn across me in an attempt to keep warm. My body shivered violently as a coughing fit engulfed me, making my throat throb. Gently, Jemma lowered herself onto the side of my bed, handing me a steaming mug of lemon water that madam Pomfrey had brought up for me to help sooth my throat.

"Sorry, maybe the dancing in the rain wasn't the best idea" she said guiltily.

I tried to smile but it ended up lopsided and pained, so instead I took a sip of the warm liquid letting it trickle down my throat easing the burning sensation. "Shouldn't you guys be going down for breakfast?" I eventually managed to ask after finishing my drink and handing Lily the empty mug.

"Its alright we can stay here with you" Lily offered smiling down affectionately at me – Lily was great at looking after us when we were ill, you could just tell she would make a brilliant mother when she was older.

"No, you can't do that! You will be starving and you know you can't do flying on an empty stomach" I reminded them. After all they did have a double lesson of flying first thing. They both looked down at me worried "I'll be fine" I reassured them.

"Well you don't look fine" Lily replied.

"Way to make a girl feel better" I groaned, making Lily and Jemma laugh, "look I will be fine; I will just rest up in bed today and by tomorrow I will be back to normal with Madam Pomfreys concoctions help." This statement would have had more of an affect if the effort didn't make me burst into another coughing fit.

"You sure?" Jemma asked sceptically, once my coughing fit had subsided.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't fine" I rolled my eyes at them before waving them away and turning onto my side, snuggling the blankets closer to my body. I heard the door slowly close behind them as I drifted back to sleep.

Lily's POV

Jemma and I practically ran to the Great Hall, we had ten minutes to grab some food and get down to the Quidditch pitch in time for flying lesson.

As we slid into place on the Gryffindor bench I was surprised to see the Marauders still at the table, flying was the only lesson they were always early to – they would always have a play with the qwaffel and warm up before lesson.

Next to me Jemma nudged my arm and looked at me poignantly, reminding me of our little project… as if I could forget.

Just then Remus looked over at us, searching for the missing face from our group, the obvious question written across his face. I wish the two of them would admit their feelings already, I knew they were both shy but it was getting ridiculous – not that I can talk really, after all falling for the boy I hated (but who had openly liked me for years) then refusing to admit my feelings and then admitting my feelings but deciding to pretend that I'm in love with his best mate. Yep, great foundation for relationship advice me.

Remembering the plan I sent a flirty smile Sirius's way before turning to Remus who slid into place next to Jemma and answered his unspoken question. "Don't worry; she's fine, just feeling slightly ill."

"…and looking it too" Jemma added unnecessarily under her breath.

"What? What's wrong? Shouldn't someone be staying with her? Is she in the hospital?" he babbled.

"Remus shut up!" I said making him pause mid sentence "Look she's got a bad cold, Madam Pomfreys given her some stuff to drink, she will be fine by tomorrow, she just has to stay up in our dorm and take it easy."

"Me and Lily are going to check on her at break and lunch, but neither of us have any frees today…"

"I can do it, I have two frees this morning after flying" Remus butted in "…I mean if you don't think she will mind."

Smiling Jemma winked at me, "I'm sure she would love the company, stop her getting too bored."

"Oh ok," Remus smiled, but then looked nervous "should I take her chocolate or something?" he asked.

"That would be really sweet" I said making him blush and say something under his breath about flying lessons before hurrying back to James and Sirius grabbing his back and heading out the door. I waved girlishly at Sirius as he passed, causing James

to clench his fist around his wand turning his knuckles a strange white colour.

Stuffing an apple into my bag and taking a last bite of toast, I stood pulling Jemma away from the porridge she was eating and towards the large oak doors, towards lessons. The hall was virtually empty apart from a couple of Huffelpuff forth years on the next table and two teachers talking up on the top table.

Remus POV

Flying passed uneventfully; it seemed to drag on longer then usual, I just wanted to go check Phoebe was ok. As soon as the lesson ended I shouted bye to the other Marauders and girls, Lily currently being attached to Sirius's arm while he kept looking at Jemma, and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

Nerves started to creep through my skin as I approached the girls dorm room, what if she didn't want me there? Would I be intruding?...I took a deep breath and pushed the door open slightly peering in.

She lay asleep on her bed, blankets crushed to her, with her hair covering her sleeping face. Quietly I closed the door behind me as I stepped into the room. I could hear the gentle pattern of her breathing as I moved a chair next to the bed and stroked the hair off her face to see her peaceful face as she slept smiling. Even the small glean to her skin that gave her a sickly look couldn't mask her beauty.

I settled myself into the chair pulling out some potions homework and starting on my essay I began to write.

Phoebes POV

My eyelids flickered as I started to wake, my throat still ached but it was dull compared to how it was and I was feeling slightly better. As my eyes adjusted at first I didn't believe it and then a smile spread across my face as I looked at Remus sat on a chair next to my bed, writing away on a piece of parchment.

"Hi there" my voice sounded scratchy as I spoke. Remus jumped at the sound of my voice and started to blush, he put the parchment and quill back into his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were awake, I just...well Lily said you were ill and its just I had a free so thought I would see how you were, and then you were asleep and I thought you might want someone to talk to when you woke up...I can go if you want?" he stuttered stumbling over his words as he stood up and went to pick up his bag after pulling out some chocolate and placing it on my bed.

"Remus sit down" I smiled "thanks for the chocolate, and I would like it if you stayed."

He smiled at me running his hands through his hair nervously and as he did I couldn't help but notice the smooth shape of his arm. Suddenly a coughing fit erupted from me, Remus jumped from his seat again and patted my back lightly as my body rocked. Taking a deep breath the coughs slowly subsided, I smiled apologetically as he conjured up a glass of water for me to drink.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Its ok, anything you need me to get you?" he asked his voice full of concern.

I couldn't help but smile, I gingerly took his hand "thanks, but you being here already helped" I said shyly. He squeezed my hand and I saw my smile mirrored on his face.

"Phoebe" I shivered at the intense way he said my name "I know nows not the most romantic or appropriate time but if I don't ask now I wont find the courage again," I heard the deep intake of brath as I looked into his eyes "will you go out with me?" he blurted out, we both laughed but I couldn't ignore the feeling of fireworks exploding with happiness in my stomach.

"Yes!" I smiled broadly "I thought you would never ask."

Jemma's POV

After muggle studies me and Lily headed back up to our dorm to check on Phoebe. When we walked in we were greeted by the sight of Phoebe and Remus sat holding hands and laughing with a box of chocolate frogs between them. A cheeky smile spread across my face.

"Well what have we here then?" I asked, startling them both as they went red.

"Spill" Lily demanded as they sat in silence. They both started to stutter as they tried to explain.

Laughing I held up my hand to stop them "your together?" I asked. They both nodded embarrassed but ecstatic smiles spreading across their faces.

"Finally!" I exclaimed running over and jumping on Phoebes bed wrapping my arms around her, only letting go when she started to have a coughing fit.

"Watch it please don't kill my girlfriend" Remus laughed, making Phoebe's face light up with happiness.

Lily hugged him "took your time asking her didn't you?" she joked.

"How was muggle studies?" he asked trying to turn the attention away from himself and Phoebe.

I burst out laughing at the memory, whilst Lily tried to hide a smile, crossing her arms across her chest and scowling "it wasn't that funny" she sulked.

"Come on Lily you have to admit it was rather amusing" I laughed.

She smiled slightly but didn't answer. Phoebe and Remus looked at us quizzically.

"Basically James tried to drown himself" Lily told them.

"In a fish tank" I blurted out, bursting into a new fit of laughter. Lily threw a pillow at me hitting me in the stomach and making me laugh harder.

"What?" Remus asked.

Sighing Lily began to explain "I sat next to James, so I thought it would be a good idea to annoy him, so I told him about how I was going to marry Sirius and have three children and a dog... I used all the stuff he used to say about us and well he didn't take it too well...and tried to drown himself in the class fish tank" she finished guiltily.

"Well that's an understatement if he tried to drown himself" howled Remus "in a fish tank!" suddenly we were all laughing including Lily.

* * *

A/N: yes i know its been months! im a bad person and all that but really schools just been killing me exspecially with exams, but good news only 2 chapters left i think and ive started the next one, so no promises but hopefully before the end of march maybe sooner. anyway im rambling thanks for reading :D and please leave a review to let me know what you think etc

again thanks for reading :)

the ever appologetic

tanny apple xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Phoebes POV

By Friday evening I was feeling a lot better, Madam Pomfrey's remedy really did work and the fact all of the year now knew me and Remus were a couple meant the smile never left my face even during in potions – though that may have been due to the fact James managed to blow off his eyebrows when he was distracted by Lily's flirting antics with Sirius.

The day got even better at lunch when it was announced at the Gryffindor table that we were having a party to celebrate...well really just to celebrate being Gryffindor we don't need much more of a reason that that in our house.

Even during history of magic with Professor Binns the old ghost passed with some comic entertainment. Lily spent the lesson doing her usual activities of overzealous flirting with Sirius who was doing his upmost to ignore Lily – who eventually snapped, in a second of pure evil genius she burst into tears, demanding to know why he didn't love her anymore, and what had she done wrong.

Tears rolling down her face she managed to throw us a wink over her shoulder, as Sirius looked on in utter mortification stuttering something about Lily not being his type. This resulted in even more wailing from an ever dramatic Lily who screamed "what's wrong with me?" which prompted Sirius to blurt what was obviously the first thing to come to his mind "I like people with short edgy hair styles!"

Jemma winked at me and shot me a look, she had a plan...a devious plan. The funniest thing about that lesson however was that despite Lily's avid wails not once did Professor Binns pause his lecture or even look up from the blackboard.

By dinner planning was in full swing, tonight was going to be an explosive party that was for sure. Remus kissed me on the cheek as I left the table with Lily and Jemma to get ready for the party a smile plastered across my face.

James POV

Remus's smile was really starting to annoy me. Obviously I was happy for him...but did he really need to rub it in my face? Ok so maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose but it sure felt like it..

"Look I just don't feel like going to the party alright!" I repeated for the tenth time.

"Come on Prongs, since when have you ever turned down a chance to party?" Sirius asked.

"Since all I'm gonna see all night is the girl of my dreams throwing herself at my best mate" I snapped at him, I felt guilty as I saw Sirius's face drop, I knew it wasn't his fault but it didn't make the situation any easier. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Are you making any progress with a solution?" Sirius asked turning his attention to Remus, who was attempting to do something with his hair which was stuck up in all directions.

Snapping out of his bubble Remus turned to us "I don't think it will be to long now" the same smile was still on his face but there was something hidden in it, I just didn't have the energy to work out what it was or what it meant.

"Come on James, at least come down for a bit? its free butterbeer at least" Sirius asked, using his puppy dog eyes which considering the fact he was a dog he had perfected.

"Alright, but only to support Remus" I grumbled but smiled for Remus's sake, after all he was one of my best friends, and this was his first date – so to speak with Phoebe, it's only fair one of us gets the chance to be happy. After all me and Sirius were pretty miserable at the moment.

"No, I don't want your support, you will just embarrass me" Remus laughed.

"Ouch that hurt" Sirius faked, collapsing onto the bed pretending to cry.

"Yeah and you know it's true" I said slapping Remus on the back "so don't spoil our fun."

"Well looks like I will just have to keep Phoebe as far away from you as possible then" he said standing up, "come on I said we would help set up some of the decorations in the common room."

Lily's POV

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The same sparkling emerald green eyes shinned back at me, wide and lined with a thin line of black liner, a layer of mascara dusting my lashes curling them slightly – in a manor I was told by Jemma made me look seductive yet girly. The green silk of the dress followed out, finishing just above my knees, it showed enough leg without being too revealing, I wore a pair of dolly shoes on my feet – out right refusing the sky scrapper heels Phoebe tried to force me into, I mean seriously it was bad enough trying to seduce people let alone do it in a pair of shoes you can't walk in!

I knew it was me, but still I couldn't help but stare at my reflection searching for me, checking my features, I couldn't grasp that it was really me. My hair was me and now it was gone!

Well not literally of course, I have hair it's just now it's a short black bob with shocking blue high-lights. Luckily not for eternity. Phoebe had used a spell to transform my hair into the edgy style it now was, with promises that the transition spell to get it back to normal was simple and the spell wouldn't have any lasting effects on my natural flaming hair – which I had never appreciated so much in my life – I felt so exposed with the short dark style.

"Stop being vein and admiring yourself , your gorgeous we know" Jemma joked, smiling at me from where she sat on her bed pulling on her converse, "now get up were going" she finished jumping off the bed, showing off the fitted black skirt with a tucked in band t-shirt that she wore.

Phoebe emerged from the bathroom in a pink shift dress, her hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail which hung loosely swaying slightly as she walked. "Do I look alright?" she asked pulling nervously at the hem of her dress and checking her pristine yet minimal makeup in the mirror.

"You look perfect" I smiled standing up and hugging her, "Remus will be blown away."

She smiled shyly, her cheeks blushing a rich colour, that I could help but giggle. "Come on lover girl lets go" I said grabbing her hand and heading to the door which Jemma was already waiting by and holding open.

As we descended the stairs into the common room I almost forgot about my new hair until the staircase ended and we entered into the room of packed bodies and everything went silent, heads turning to face me. The facade was back on.

Smiling broadly I skipped through the crowd towards James, Remus and Sirius who sat in the corner on the chairs that had been pushed to the side, each with a bottle of butter beer in their hand. They stared at me mouths ajar as I walked to meet them, Remus obviously new about the prank but I knew it was a big shock still to see my hair the way it was.

"Lily?" James asked meekly, disbelief in his voice.

I took a deep breath "of course it's me silly" I turned my attention back to Sirius "so what do you think?" I asked "you said you preferred hairstyles like this!" I exclaimed with false excitement.

Sirius face remained frozen in shock staring at me his mouth ajar.

Suddenly I was spun around on the spot to see James's furious but pained face, he held me still his hands gripping onto the tops of my arms as she looked deep into my eyes, electricity rocketed through my body as his intense gaze searched my eyes looking into my heart.

* * *

A/N: yey get me updating fast :') im soo proud of myself :D anywhoooo i thought i would leave it at a sort of cliffy (i know its not a proper one), so what will james do? how will he react? what will Lily do? these are all the questions that one can ask themselves until i update :D which im going to try and do within the next two weeks yey :D

please review :D they make me happy and more inspired to write, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, also if you have any stories you want to read let me know because i need some new ones to read but im too lazy to sift through everything and choose one so i thought it would be nice to read someones who reads mine thanks :D

tanny apple xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_James POV_

Stood there gripping Lily's arms the full force of shame and love intertwined inside of me as my heart slowly broke, splitting inside of me.

I was furious...but at myself. The stupid love potion had resulted in this, my stupid scheme, I never should have allowed it – it was foolish.

Taking a deep breath I looked into Lily's eyes, searching for the girl I fell in love with. "You don't ever need to change Lily Evans remember that – your perfect" my voice was strong as I spoke, I pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear before letting her go and striding towards the dorm room without a glance backwards. When the potion wore off I would do everything to earn her forgiveness, I smiled at the thought of the payback she would give me.

_Lily POV_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched James walk away, this was supposed to be fun, but suddenly it had become serious and I wasn't enjoying it at all – they were the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. It had to stop, I don't think I could take it anymore.

Jemma's fingers wiped the tears off my cheek while grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs "I can't do this anymore" I whispered repeatedly. Phoebe followed behind me soothing my back in an attempt to calm the sadness she knew was rising in me.

I slumped into the chair as we entered the dorm room pulling my knees to my chest. Beside me Phoebe had her wand out and was muttering an incantation under her breath – I could feel my hair extending down my back as her wand waved around my head.

The room was silent as I sat curled up on my chair regretting my own stupidity. I took things too far! And then my brain clicked into gear as I remembered tonight wasn't just about me...

I walked over to where Phoebe sat by the mirror wiping off her makeup "I'm sorry I ruined your first party with Remus – you didn't even get the chance to dance," I said earnestly, helping to unpin her ponytail.

"It's alright" Phoebe replied smiling at me in the mirror "were in this together remember."

"Thanks" I sighed, hugging my friend, she really was the best a girl could ask for.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Jemma sang, skipping over from the other side of the room and wrapping her arms around us both. We burst out laughing as we all hugged each other awkwardly.

"I don't think I can do this much longer" I sighed a few minutes later as we all sat on Jemma's bed a bottle of butter beer each. The music from the common room provided a good background noise as we sat talking trying to think of how to end this prank; nothing seemed right, we didn't want to ruin all our efforts by just stopping, but on the other hand we wanted it to end quickly.

About half an hour latter there was a tapping at the window as a chestnut brown owl fluttered outside a piece of parchment attached to its leg.

_Remus POV_

I attached the messily scribbled note onto my owls leg – the message was short just telling the girls I would sneak up to their room around twelve so to make sure they stayed up. I also included an extra message for Phoebe apologising for not getting the chance to tell her how gorgeous she looked.

None of the Marauders paid attention as I sent the owl out the tower window; Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap, while James lay on his bed flicking through an old Quidditch magazine – if it weren't for the lack of conversation and laughing then it would have seen like any other night.

James negative mood was affecting everyone, I had never seen him so angry (except maybe for the time Severus called Lily a mudblood) but the shocking thing was that his angry was directed at himself – which was the whole point of the prank, so the girls could teach him not to mess with people's feelings. But it was obvious he had learnt his lesson, and he was still my friend, it was time we sorted this mess out. It was fun while it lasted but as all true Marauders know, every good thing comes to its end.

By eleven Peter was already asleep, James in the shower and Sirius working on some hex's we had been developing...by twelve Sirius had given up on the hex's and was now asleep, sprawled across his bed, the locks of dark hair covering face, James was also in a similar position, his glasses lay on his bedside table.

I put down the book I had been reading and slid off my bed. As I made my way towards the girls room I passed the common room where the party was winding down, it was mainly sixth and seventh years left, the odd bottle of fire whisky left abandoned on the table which had obviously been brought out after the younger ones had headed back to their rooms.

The door was open as I walked in, Jemma was walking out of the bathroom, Lily and Phoebe were sat on their own beds talking to each other. I sat next to Phoebe on her bed kissing her on the cheek and taking her hand, she smiled her beautiful smile at me then started to blush.

"So..." Jemma started.

"So we need to finished this" I continued for her.

"Took the words out of my mouth" Lily laughed.

"Yeah, but we can't just end it! Not after all the work put into it" Phoebe stated.

"I agree, we have to finish this big" Jemma smiled giddily jumping on the bed next to Lily.

"But what can we do?" Lily said in exasperation.

The girls started discussing possible ideas, mean while my mind went back to what I had been thinking about in my room, the perfect way to get James back and end this prank big – in Marauder style. "Well I know something that would really get to James" I announced, making all the girls turn their attention towards me.

"What?" they all chorused.

"If Lily kissed Sirius" I answered.

The girls jaws dropped, and Lily gasped "I'm not doing that!"

"I'm not suggesting you actually have to kiss him, just convince James that it's the only way to make the potion wear off" I defended. My explanation was greeted with silence "erm we don't have to do it" I muttered self consciously as they continued to stare at me.

"Are you joking it's a freaking awesome idea!" Phoebe explained gleefully, jumping up and giving me a hug, a grin spread across my face.

"What do you think Lily?" I asked.

She looked up at me "It sounds brilliant, it's just the right way to end this! So when are we going to do it? It needs to be soon!"

"I don't see why it can't be tomorrow" Jemma said.

"Ok well that's settled we will do it tomorrow" Lily beamed.

* * *

A/N: woooo so im thinking this was a pretty fast update for me :D yey anyway only 2 chapters left now :( i hope everyone is still enjoying it let me know what you think. thanks for reading :D reviews would be appreciated...oh and i have a one shot that follows on from this story as well which is already written :D so i can upload that after the last chapter for anyone intrested in reading about Jemma and Sirius :)

tanny apple

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Remus POV_

I spent the night on the armchair in the girls dorm room, we didn't get to sleep until about three am due to the planning Lily insisted we did – I could now recite my role word for word.

I woke before any of the girls with the sun visible in the distance, it had to be around nine am, I decided to quickly use the shower before the girls woke up. The cold water washed over me and calmed the nervous and excitement for the day ahead. After drying off I pulled on my trousers, I look around for my top before realising I had left it in the chair from when I had gotten hot in the night and taken it off.

Assuming the girls would still be asleep I picked up the towel and started drying my hair, walking out of the bathroom to get my top. Water dripped off my hair as I used the towel to dry the hair that flopped over my eyes.

When I looked up my mouth dropped open in shock as three girls were staring at me, "Um I err..." I stuttered feeling my cheeks redden as I stood there topless. Phoebe also had colour in her cheeks as she grabbed my top off the chair and handed it to me "thanks" I whispered as I pulled the t-shirt over my head. Even through the embarrassment I couldn't help but feel satisfied and slightly smug that phoebes eyes never left my toned torso.

"Morning" I smiled trying to squash the awkwardness that lingered in the air. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Phoebe giving her a hug, she looked cute in her jeans and little white cammie with a blue cardigan.

Lily was also dressed but Jemma was still tucked up in bed, her curls tied up in a messy bun. "I better get back to my dorm and start the preparation...this may take a bit of work" I laughed.

"We will try and avoid your usual spots to give you chance to work on him" Jemma yawned stretching as she spoke.

"And to stop me losing my nerve" Lily added biting her nails, making everyone in the room laughed.

"Well I will see you in the common room five o'clock sharp!" I said before kissing Phoebe on the cheek and heading towards the door. "See you later" I called over my shoulder as I closed the door behind me and snuck down the stairs to the common room, hoping no one would notice me as I came out of the girls stair case...

I spoke to soon, just as I came out the bottom of the stair case I walked straight into James...well there's no time like the present to start.

_James POV_

I stopped abruptly as I walked in Remus, I looked at him in shock, I thought he had gone for a run around the lake or something when he wasn't in the room or at breakfast. Why was he coming down from the girls dorm room?

"Moony, what you doing here?" I asked.

His face lit up as he saw me "well Prongs I think we have found our solution" he smiled, patting me on the back.

I looked at him in shock as comprehension dawned "what? Seriously?" I exclaimed, a smile spreading across my face as I grabbed my friend in a bear hug. Before pulling him towards our room where I knew Sirius was still asleep so Remus could explain what he had found out.

As we walked into the room I could see the shape of Sirius's unmoving body under the quilts of his bed, grabbing my wand out of my pocket I pointed it in Sirius's direction and muttered under my breath making the quilts fly off into the air, and Sirius to grunt, roll over and glare at us from his position on the bed. "Get up, it's like ten! And we have important things to discuss" I told him dropping the quilts onto the floor.

"Come on Prongs" he groaned "you know my Saturday is sleep till afternoon day."

"Well today I don't care! Remus has news!" I said, opening the window to let in some air, and give me something to do to calm my shaking hands.

"News?" Sirius asked, still half asleep.

"About the Lily situation" I almost shouted, which woke him up a bit.

"You solved it?" Sirius exclaimed to Remus, jumping out of his bed.

_Remus POV_

Nervous started to creep up my skin as I sat in the room with my two best friends about to explain the plan (what they thought of as a solution to the potion) I threw myself into the explanation hoping my nervousness would go unnoticed.

"WHAT!" James exclaimed after I explained that for the effects of the potion to be broken the person who administered the potion would have to kiss Lily.

"You mean I have to kiss Lily?" Sirius asked mouth hanging ajar in shock.

James had gone ghostly white, his hands were shaking. He looked mad, actually mad didn't even come close...

_Lily POV_

We hadn't seen the boys all day, even when we were in the great hall for lunch. Phoebe and Jemma spent the day trying to keep my mind of James but by three in the afternoon I was too nervous and had to talk about it.

"How do you think he will react? Will he still want to go out with me?" I asked as we sat in a small alcove along one of the corridors.

"Seriously Lily, you have nothing to worry about!" Phoebe answered me.

"Well apart from him hating you when he finds out your better at pranking then he is" Jemma laughed, jumping off the seat and running away from us down the corridor.

Picking up my bag I ran after her followed closely by Phoebe.

When we entered our room we were all panting for breath, and giggling continuously – which didn't help with the whole breathing idea. I collapsed on my bed trying to regain control, Jemma and Phoebe joined me collapsing next to me.

"So..." Jemma giggled.

"So?" I asked.

"So...let's start getting you ready!" Jemma exclaimed jumping off the bed and grabbing my hand, pulling me into a sitting position.

"But we still have an hour and a half till we need to meet the boys!" I whined.

"Exactly, so we need to get started" Phoebe sighed exasperated.

"What are you planning on doing to me that requires an hour and a half?" I asked in confusion.

"Correction an hour and forty-five minutes you have to be fashionably late my dear" Jemma smiled cheekily.

"Don't pull faces like that" Phoebe scolded me "we have to do your makeup, choose clothes, sort out your hair – long and flaming red of course."

Before I had chance to argue I was being dragged across the room and forced into the chair in front of the large mirror.

_Sirius POV_

We had spent the entire day in our room – James trying to find any other way to make the potions effects were off, the idea of his best friend kissing the love of his life wasn't the most appealing of ideas to him (and I could see why).

In the end, James had excepted the truth of the matter, the only way to break the potion was for me to kiss Lily but it didn't mean he was happy about it, but it was the better of two evils; either Lizzie love me forever, or me kiss Lily and there would be the chance she would love him...there was no choice when it came down to it.

Remus convinced us that the sooner the better, so at five all the Marauders were sat in the common room were Remus told us the girls said they would be coming later. We were in the far corner by the fire, James was in a bad mood, his hair was messier than usual – which I didn't think was possible.

At ten past five the girls still hadn't arrived and James was getting agitated, he kept running his hands through his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose – a fact which I was rather jealous of, me being a sex god I had never managed to pull glasses off, but James even when a geeky thing like pushing his glasses up his nose looked like a god! Obviously not as gorgeous as me but close.

My attention was pulled away from James when I heard a light coughing behind me, I turned round to see Jemma and Phoebe with an excited and beautiful looking Lily stood between them. I felt James move to my side.

"Heya" Jemma said breaking the silence, she had a solid grip on Lily's arm. They were only stood about a metre away from me, but looking across at James's face I wished it was miles.

Lily was giggling girlishly between her friends. I groaned.

"Let's get this over with" Phoebe said, letting go of Lily's arm.

I turned to face my best friend, his voice was hard and deadly as he spoke "if you enjoy this one bit I will personally kill you" he threatened me, but he nodded his head in permission to proceed and get this over with. My eyes were full of apology and sadness as I looked at James and then turned back to face Lily who was smiling exstatically.

* * *

I was going to continue this chapter originally but i wanted to leave it on a kind of cliff hanger :D anyway fast update :D yey and im hoping to finish the next chatper by tommorow night but dont hold me to that!

hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading, please leave a little review it would make me really happy as the story is coming to a close now and i want to know what everyone thought, critism included though no flames please :D

BIG SHOUT OUT to...

Aria657

and

imafeckingstarr

my brilliant and faithful reviewers, you guys are brilliant!

tanny apple xx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

_Sirius POV_

I stepped forward so that me and Lily were inches apart. Ready to get it over with I leant forward to have my best friend back...even ready for Lily to hex me once back to normal. What I got however as I leant forward I was not ready for!

Within centimetres of Lily's face I froze, my muscles locked into place. I saw an evil twinkle in Lily's shining emerald eyes as she winked at me. Her wand was sticking out from under her cardigan directed at my stomach.

That evil little...Marauder. Wow she was good to pull this off! My mind wandered to how long she had been out of the spell for, I didn't have long to think however as she spun around to face James.

_James POV_

"Now Potter, if you ever attempt to use a love potion on me again, I will be forced to hex you into another dimension" Lily's words didn't register, the sly smile on her face confused me, she knew? How? When?... "Well what are you just standing there for you muppet!" with that she crushed her lips to mine passionately. As if it was the most natural thing in the world I kissed her back fireworks exploding inside me as a wrapped my arms around her in an embrace – never wanting to let go.

The whoops and hollers from are friends suddenly turned to coughs as we continued to stay tangled in our embrace, slowly we pulled apart but I didn't let go or look away from her eyes, similarly she never looked away either. She pulled herself up onto her tip toes and whispered into my ears "I've waited so long to do that" she said and I could her the smile in her voice.

"Not as long as me" I whispered back, giving a small peck on the forehead. She went to kiss me again but I pulled away slightly "first I want answers" I laughed, loving the control I hadn't had in a week.

"I thought you've waited a long time for me to realise my feelings" she sighed trying to avoid the questions she knew where coming.

"Exactly means I've learned patience my dear Lily" I smiled pushing her hair out of her face, "oh hell who am I kidding" I laughed picking her up and spinning her light frame around in my arms as she giggled.

I saw Remus laughing at us, I turned towards him "I know you had something to do with this Moony...and I will get you back later" I threatened, but the smile never left my face.

_Phoebes POV_

As James threatened Remus I smiled up at him "well if you're going to die later, I better do this now" I said, pulling his face down to meet mine and kissing him gently on the lips. I felt his arms wind around my back as he kissed me again but for longer and more urgently.

I could hear people in the background laughing and joking but I didn't pay attention to them, I didn't care, I was with Remus and that was all that mattered. We went and sat by the fire, Remus with his arm wrapped around me as I lay my head against his chest.

_Jemma's POV_

I smiled at my friends, I was happy for them both but the awkward moment soon arose. The two happy couples sat at the fire, me and Sirius stood awkwardly to the side, not wanting to intrude but not sure if we were supposed to leave...

I started to play with my wand twirling it around my fingers as I stood there "so..." Sirius said trying to break the ice.

"So..." I replied not too sure what I was supposed to say, in a way I was waiting for my happy ever after, waiting for Sirius to pull me into him and kiss me like James kissed Lily or Remus kissed Phoebe...but it never came, he still didn't see me like that.

Instead he turned off his heels with a simple "guess I better be off" and walked away leaving me stood in my place, sighing I waited a few seconds and headed off towards my own room saying a quick bye to the couples sat by the fire.

_Lily POV_

By ten me and James were the only ones left in the common room, I sat on his knee in one of the bay windows, I pulled myself away from our kiss, breathing slightly harder than normal.

"Who said you could stop kissing me?" James asked, his voice serious but a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

"Sorry, but a girl needs to breath" I giggled as James hugged me into his chest tightly, I loved the way my head fit into the crease of his shoulder.

"Well you belong to me now as my official girlfriend, so I will tell you when you can breathe" he smirked.

"Ok but then I will die and it will be no fun kissing or dating a dead me" I teased not even annoyed by how possessive he was being – in fact it seems quite natural.

"damn never thought of that...ok you can breath as long as you don't pull away from me totally" I offered the compromise, his face serious but he couldn't quite hide the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Deal" I laughed.

"I will hold you to that Evans" he smiled wickedly playing with my hair.

"Shut up, I think I've breathed long enough" I said pulling my face up to his.

"Gladly" he lent down to meet me, kissing me lightly on the forehead before tilting my head up slightly and kissing me softly on the lips.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't an anti climax, I like parts of it but when I planned it out I thought it would be slightly more exciting? but still i updated 2 days in a row! wooooo :D

Originally I was gonna get Sirius and Jemma together last chapter but I didn't want it too soppy besides there's an extra story for them – only a one shot :)

Only a small epilogue left, not too sure what I'm going to include yet but it should be up by the end of the week.

Anyway I ramble...thanks for reading and please review

Tanny apple xx


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

4 months later...

The summer months were in full force, evening's spent watching the sun set over the expanding black lake for the Marauders and the girls.

Everything was different now for the group, Remus and Phoebe were now joint top of the class in every subject, with their combined intellect and the extra 'revision' sessions they did they were getting outstanding in all pieces of work. Even though James and Lily still argued and he annoyed the hell out of her at times she still loved him and they were the happiest together either of them had ever been. Also on the plus side many less books were being thrown at people's heads – which James for one was very happy about.

The only negative change of sorts was the rising awkwardness between Sirius and Jemma. Since the night in the common room when Lily and James got together their friendship had become strained, they would still all hang around together but they were more stand offish with each other, and it was noticeable to all the friends – however when mentioned the situation was simply shrugged off and never solved.

In the aftermath of the girls pranks they had become legendary around the school halls, the only people ever to master a prank against the Marauders, in ways they were considered more legendary than the Marauders themselves. James and Lily had recently been voted the cutest couple at Hogwarts (James swore it wasn't the fact he forced the fan club girls to vote for them) and James never underestimated Lily's ability in the future...as well as swearing never to use any potion on her again without consent.

All in all in the end the potion had worked, and as a whole everyone was more happy for it, especially as the mystic sky turned black above them and they lay under the stars.

* * *

A/N: yeah I took longer updating than I said I would, I'm really sorry about that but I didn't know what to write :/ I hope this isn't a letdown, I had a total mental block and I just tried to work through it, anyway this is the end :'( I'm really sad but happy that its completed :D I hope you have enjoyed it and I want to say a massive thank you to all those who reviewed or have followed this story you have been amazing :D and I hope you have enjoyed it so THANKYOU!

I will update a one shot regarding Jemma and Sirius soon, its written so if enough people review I will post it, when I do post it I will put a short note on here to say so :D

Thanks all, let me know what you thought of the story as a whole!

Tanny apple xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Just to let you know that I have up loaded the one-shot about Sirius and Jemma called Jealousy

Thanks for sticking with this story, and hope if you read the one-shot you enjoy that too

Tanny Apple xxx


End file.
